


Из глубины (De profundis)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anyone and Everyone Could Be Dead, Dark Humor, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Ghosts, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Spooky stories, Пациент скорее мертв чем жив или пациент скорее жив чем мертв?, Первая встреча в других условиях, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Страшилки, Этюд в Розовых Тонах, кроссовер, призраки, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Шерлок Холмс видит мёртвых. Это, конечно, не идеально, но не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока он не встретил Джона Ватсона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De profundis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471724) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Название фика это начало 130 Псалма (129 в православной традиции) "De Profundis Clamavi Ad Te Domine..." /"Из глубины взываю к Тебе, Господи..."

_Я есмь воскресенье и жизнь; верующий в меня, если и умрёт, оживёт._  
И всякий верующий в меня, не умрёт вовек.  
  
Евангелие от Иоанна 11:25–26  
  


***

  
  
Шерлоку двенадцать лет, когда, проснувшись, он обнаруживает рядом с собой мальчика-подростка, с которого течёт вода, насквозь промачивая простыни, и который пахнет хлоркой, и он так сбит этим с толку, что поначалу не осознаёт, что должен испугаться.  
  
— Убирайся, — бормочет он — сонный и сбитый с толку. — Уходи.  
  
— Помоги мне, — говорит мальчик.  
  
Шерлок переворачивается на другой бок.  
  
— Нет, ты весь мокрый. Уходи.  
  
Мальчик не уходит. Он спит в кровати Шерлока ещё четыре ночи, вечно мокрый и слегка нервирующий. Шерлок никому о нём не говорит. Что-то в этом мальчике заставляет Шерлока думать, что делать этого не стоит, и это то самое «что-то», от которого взгляд Шерлока всё время стремится соскользнуть в сторону, и от этого ему хочется свернуться калачиком спиной к мальчишке и не разговаривать с ним, как будто, если Шерлок не будет его видеть, то его там и не будет.  
  
А потом, за завтраком, Шерлок берёт отложенную отцом газету и обнаруживает, что его  _не должно_  быть здесь. « _ТРАГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗАПЛЫВ!_ » — вопит заголовок. — « _ЧЕМПИОН МЁРТВ!_ ». Под ним фотография парнишки — улыбающегося, веснушчатого и сухого.  
  
Шерлок рассматривает фотографию в течение долгой минуты, потом бросает завтрак и возвращается в свою комнату.  
  
— Ты знал? — спрашивает он мокрого мальчишку, который до сих пор сидит на его кровати. — Что ты мёртв?  
  
—  _Не просто_  мёртв, — огрызается тот. — Убит.  
  
Шерлок не думает, что парень выглядит особо убитым. Он выглядит мокрым.  
  
— Твоё фото было сегодня в газете. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Карл. Карл Пауэрс.  
  
Карл остаётся с Шерлоком ещё шесть недель, иногда настойчивый, и громкий, и путающийся под ногами, а иногда его как будто и нет — не более чем движение пылинок в воздухе, необъяснимая тень на залитом солнце участке. Шерлок так и не решил загадку его убийства, но, в конце концов, ему приходит в голову идея послать матери Карла письмо, наполненное всем, что Карл хотел ей сказать, и он обнаруживает, что, должно быть, разрешил  _«что-то»_ , потому что после этого он больше ни разу Карла не видел.  
  
Но после Карла были другие.  
  


***

  
  
Они повсюду, постоянно.  
  
Шерлок довольно рано понимает, что это имеет смысл. Очевидно, что в какой-то момент все умирают, так что, даже если очень малая часть мертвецов умудряется зацепиться за остатки существования, он всё равно будет видеть их толпами.  
  
Он узнаёт, что существует довольно много способов умереть (и некоторые просто ужасны), но, по большей части, они успокаивающе обычны: скучные инфаркты, инсульты и отказы изношенных органов так плавно переводят людей от жизни к смерти, что те этого даже не замечают. Большинство из них могло бы сойти за живых, если не обращать внимание на синюшный оттенок кожи и пустоту в глазах. И на ледяные мурашки, ползающие у Шерлока по загривку, когда он их видит, как будто мёрзлое дыхание овевает его кожу.  
  
Шерлок их видит, но они не всегда видят Шерлока.  
  
Он узнаёт, что они видят только то, что хотят видеть, и они не хотят видеть ни маленького мальчика, который смотрит на них в ответ, ни бледного подростка, который смотрит в сторону, вместо того чтобы смотреть  _сквозь_ , ни накачанного по уши наркомана, который прячет лицо и умоляет их исчезнуть. Они не хотят видеть кровь, капающую с их волос или стекающую из-под манжет. Они не хотят видеть, как время продолжает идти дальше без них.  
  
Шерлок, однако, видит всё. Он видит всё, что они видеть не хотят, и даже больше, и, когда он выходит после второго курса реабилитации с точным знанием, что остановка собственного сердца не поможет ему  _не видеть_ , он проводит несколько дней в старой спальне Майкрофта, размышляя о Карле Пауэрсе, а затем он принимает решение.  
  
Он заказывает визитки с печатью: « _Шерлок Холмс, Консультирующий Детектив_ » и принимается за работу.  
  
Шерлок узнаёт, что, когда до них доходит, что они умерли, то мертвецы, по большей части, прекрасно его видят, и тогда они начинают искать его помощи так же, как это делал Карл. Большинство даже делает это тем же способом, что и живые клиенты — по электронной почте. « _Мистер Холмс_ , — пишут они. —  _Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но, боюсь, я проснулся сегодня утром несколько более мёртвым, чем ожидал_ ». Но время от времени в гостиной обнаруживается грёбаный монах или белая, как простыня, дама в юбке с кринолином, и ему так и не удалось выяснить, как же они его находят. Не на сайт же они заходят, в конце концов.  
  
Однако, в конечном счёте, не так уж важно, как они его находят. Важно лишь то, что находят, и тогда Шерлок узнаёт, что, если они могут его видеть, они могут его  _трогать_ , и вот  _тогда_ Шерлок на самом деле узнаёт, что значит испытывать страх.  
  
Тем не менее, большинство просто ищет того же, что и все люди — ответы. Как они умерли? Почему они всё ещё здесь? Что там дальше, и самое главное: как они туда попадут?  
  
Шерлок ничего не знает про « _дальше_ », но прилагает все усилия для выяснения всего остального. Он расследует их убийства. Он находит их любимых. Он доставляет их сообщения. Он учится — упорно, решительно и целеустремлённо — видеть в них больше, чем их смерть. Заглядывать дальше синяков, ожогов и атрофированных конечностей и видеть вместо этого мольбу в их глазах.  
  
 _Помоги мне_.  
  
Шерлок старается. У него не всегда получается, но он видит их, и он старается.  
  


***

  
  
В новой гостиной Шерлока три мертвеца, и Шерлок готов лезть от них на стены.  
  
Не то чтобы он ожидал, что переезд поможет от них избавиться. Настолько простые вещи никогда не помогали избавиться от мертвецов. Но всё равно они выматывают, даже больше обычного, потому что Шерлок почти ничего не смог для них сделать. Первый начал зависать у него где-то с середины октября, когда пресса просто с цепи сорвалась из-за внезапного самоубийства богатого промышленника в пустом офисном здании. Почти целый месяц он скрывался с презрительным видом в углу квартиры Шерлока на Монтегю-стрит, после чего к нему присоединился юноша в кожаной куртке с раскрасневшимися от ветра щеками и мокрыми волосами, и что-то в наклоне его плеч казалось Шерлоку знакомым, и, в итоге, он начал искать квартиру побольше.  
  
Последняя появилась только вчера, как раз тогда, когда Шерлок пытался запихать последние вещи в коробки. Женщина со светлыми волосами, в блестящем чёрном платье, которая (помимо рвоты) оглушительно пахла Самбукой и плакала, не переставая.  
  
Шерлок может видеть всех троих; никто из них не видит друг друга.  
  
Все они предполагаемые самоубийцы, и они определённо связаны, но Шерлок не выяснил ничего сверх этого, чтобы двигаться дальше, и это разочаровывает, раздражает и просто  _скучно_. Дело не только в том, что они не способны ничего сказать из-за рвотных масс, заполняющих их рты (и Шерлок ненавидит рвоту), но и в том, что расследование огромное, продолжающееся и ограничено очень, очень узким кругом лиц, и Лестрад не даст Шерлоку даже  _понюшку_  информации о нём, оставляя его с тремя нежеланными соседями, с которыми он ничего не может поделать.  
  
Так что, вместо того чтобы распаковывать вещи в новой квартире, Шерлок проводит утро, взламывая систему внутренних видеокамер в Ярде, наблюдая за конференцией по поводу самоубийства Бет Давенпорт и рассылая репортёрам сообщения, просто чтобы выставить Лестрада идиотом, каким он и является, но это ни к чему не приводит. Лестрад не шлёт ему сообщений в ответ, Бет Давенпорт не прекращает заливать слезами его ковёр, и, в итоге, Шерлок плюёт на это гиблое дело и начинает проверять на почте входящие в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего.  
  
— Ничего не трогайте, — говорит он этой троице, надевая пальто и шарф. Они смотрят на него, моргая, их рты слишком забиты, чтобы разговаривать. — И не беспокойте миссис Хадсон. И  _не ходите_  за мной.  
  
Он направляется в морг Бартса. По крайней мере, там мертвецы именно в том состоянии, в каком и должны быть — они просто безмятежно и всецело мертвы.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок разгадывает три дела за три часа и всё равно не может утихомирить раздражение, причиной которого являются трое самоубийц в его гостиной. Даже избиение хлыстом тела шестидесятисемилетнего мужчины (с его разрешения. Как выяснилось, сей джентльмен всё ещё занимает свой офис на четвёртом этаже, хотя Шерлок готов признать, что тот недопонял вопрос) не помогает смягчить разочарование — просто теперь у Шерлока болят плечи.  
  
Наконец он выметается из морга и обосновывается за микроскопом, растворяясь в сосредоточенности, требующейся для проведения пары тестов. Он как раз набирает продуманно загадочное сообщение Лестраду, когда двери открываются, и Шерлок совершенно намеренно не поднимает взгляд — местный патологоанатом, по всей видимости, считает, что он поощрял её симпатию, и он не желает давать ей повода думать, что он продолжает её поощрять.  
  
— Простите, — произносит мужчина, который совершенно точно не является влюблённой по уши Молли Хупер. — Майк Стемфорд тут не появлялся?  
  
Шерлок смотрит. Это незнакомый мужчина с алюминиевой тростью и тенью раздражения в складках у рта. У него короткие светлые волосы с проблесками седины и хрустящая рубашка в синюю клетку. Что-то в линии его челюсти и в том, как он стоит, намекает на армию.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает заинтригованный Шерлок. Он чувствует какое-то щекочущее ощущение между лопаток, когда видит, как уголки рта мужчины опускаются в разочаровании. — Я его не видел.  
  
— Вечно он не берёт с собой телефон, — жалуется мужчина. — Но спасибо.  
  
Он разворачивается к выходу.  
  
— Ваш телефон ловит сигнал? — внезапно спрашивает Шерлок. У него ощущение, как будто он ещё  _не насмотрелся_ , и он не уверен, в чём причина этого. Мужчина оборачивается, и Шерлок взмахивает своим телефоном, и раздражение в уголках глаз незнакомца растворяется, превращаясь в нечто неопознаваемое, нечто, что Шерлок не до конца узнаёт. — У моего с этим сложности.  
  
— Ох, эм, — мужчина вынимает из кармана телефон. — Да, ловит. Вам нужно? — он протягивает руку, предлагая телефон.  
  
Шерлоку телефон не нужен, но он говорит «Спасибо» и поднимается со своего стула, чтобы забрать его. У мужчины загорелая кисть руки, но запястье, на сантиметр выглядывающие из-под манжета, уже нет. Шерлок посылает Лестраду ещё одно нагоняющее загадочности сообщение, пока мужчина вежливо отводит взгляд.  
  
Наблюдая за ним, Шерлок отмечает странность: стоя, тот не опирается на трость, даже когда потирает одной рукой затылок. В пальцах лёгкий тремор. Он оглядывается вокруг с чувством унылой ностальгии, как будто лаборатория должна быть знакома ему больше, чем она есть, и тот факт, что это не так, каким-то образом причиняет боль. Очевидно, что он не пациент, но он ведёт себя слишком уверенно для студента: погружён в мысли и воспоминания. В таком случае — доктор или, по крайней мере, медбрат, когда-то работал в Бартсе.  
  
И стрижка — трость — загар — был за границей, но не на пляже — психосоматическая травма — ранение — военнослужащий — убит в бою —  _мёртв_.  
  
Но дедуктивная цепочка выстроилась и с той же скоростью сделала крутой разворот, подвергшись сомнению —  _нет, не мёртв. Подождите. Мёртв? Или не мёртв?_  
  
Шерлок возвращает мобильник и испытывает лёгкое покалывание на коже от призрачного контакта: от двух ладоней, почти касающихся друг друга. Однако это не знакомый холод, который он привык ощущать на загривке, когда смотрит на мертвеца. Вместо этого он чувствует искры электричества, спускающиеся по позвоночнику, и внезапно ему  _жарко_ , он даже покраснел — необычно. Он наклоняет голову и снова окидывает взглядом мужчину.  
  
— Джон Ватсон, — произносит тот, протягивая руку.  
  
Шерлок пожимает её. Рука тёплая, но не тёплая — это может быть типичная, холодная от поддерживаемой в больнице прохлады, рука доктора или первый вздох смерти, заявляющей свои права. Шерлок неуверенно хмурит брови и отпускает ладонь недостаточно быстро, чтобы его интерес остался незамеченным.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, — с неловкостью отвечает он. Должно быть, он пялится.  
  
У него сосёт под ложечкой, когда он осознаёт, что, если Джон Ватсон был убит в бою, то он, вероятно, не сможет расследовать его убийство. Слишком много переменных, слишком много секретов и слишком много анонимности. Разве что там был свидетель, но — нет. Трость.  _Ранен_  в бою, а не убит. По меньшей мере, он был на излечении достаточно долго, чтобы какой-то идиот всучил ему костыль.  
  
Шерлок прищуривается сильнее. Джон Ватсон смотрит на него в ответ, на лицо набегает тень подозрительности. Уголки его глаз чуть опущены, как будто он не привык смотреть прямо на другого человека дольше нескольких секунд. Кожа на челюсти кажется натянутой, неестественно тугой, как будто он терял вес.  
  
« _Уже покончил с собой_? — задаётся вопросом Шерлок. —  _Или всё ещё собирается_?».  
  
 _На какой ты стороне, Джон Ватсон?_  
  
Он не знает.  _Впервые_ Шерлок не знает.  
  
И там — там что-то ещё. Электрическое покалывание, омывшее его позвоночник. То, как Джон Ватсон всё ещё позволяет Шерлоку разглядывать его, то, как он разглядывает его в ответ, вместо того чтобы попрощаться. Шерлок определённо  _захвачен_  вопросом: кто, как, почему и  _что_  Джон Ватсон такое, и он не хочет уходить, пока не узнает. Пока не узнает  _всё_.  
  
Порыв удивляет Шерлока, и он не удерживается от вопроса:  
  
— Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
— Афганистан, — машинально отвечает Джон и затем, спохватившись: — Простите, что?  
  
— Видели множество ранений, доктор? Насильственных смертей?  
  
Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за его реакцией, за любым намёком на всплывающее у Джона воспоминание о собственной смерти, но выражение лица Джона совсем не меняется. Если уж на то пошло, оно застывает, а облицовка из вежливости внезапно проседает.  
  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает он.  
  
Шерлок игнорирует вопрос — в данный момент  _не он_  самый интересный человек в этой комнате.  
  
— Попадали в переделки, я полагаю?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Джон. В его голосе предостережение. — Конечно. На всю жизнь хватит.  
  
« _Достаточно, чтобы уложить тебя прямо тут, если потребуется_ » не произносится, но он перехватывает трость покрепче, готовый использовать её как оружие, если Шерлок окажется полным психом.  
  
Подавив смех, Шерлок думает, что он, вероятно,  _действительно_  полный псих, но не так, как опасается Джон. Полуухмылка рвётся на лицо от представшего перед ним зрелища: Джон Ватсон, твёрдо стоящий на обеих ногах и готовый вырубить Шерлока, и пальцы, сжимающие рукоятку трости совершенно не дрожат.  
  
— Я консультирующий детектив, — объясняет он. — Когда полиция заходит в тупик, а это обычное дело, они консультируются со мной. И учитывая, что они свяжутся со мной довольно скоро, мне нужен ассистент.  
  
Джон ошарашен, и Шерлок видит, что тот пытается не показать этого.  
  
— Кто говорил что-то про ассистентов?  
  
Из коридора доносится звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, глухой лязг нажатой планки и щелчок, когда она возвращается на место. « _Майк Стемфорд_ , — думает Шерлок. —  _Ищет Джона_ », и он озадачен силой своего нежелания видеть Майка Стемфорда и Джона Ватсона в одной комнате вместе. В их взаимодействии будет информация, слишком много информации, и у Шерлока нет уверенности, что он к этой информации готов.  
  
И он снова задаётся вопросом: « _Мёртв или жив?_ ».  
  
— Я сказал. Только что, — быстро отвечает Шерлок, уже в движении. Джон сосредоточенно наблюдает, как Шерлок обматывает вокруг шеи шарф. — Мне как раз такой нужен, и вот вы здесь: доктор, очевидно только что вернувшийся домой после армейской службы в Афганистане, очевидно без работы, почти без денег и отчаянно желающий вырваться из убогой конуры, в которую его поселили. Заинтересованы?  
  
Вообще-то, помощник ему не нужен, но не суть. Дверь в коридоре закрылась почти десять секунд назад — Стемфорд, вероятно, откроет дверь в лабораторию секунд через двадцать или меньше. Шерлок натягивает своё пальто, и у него внезапно потные ладони.  
  
— Подождите, прошу прощения, — начинает Джон, обида в нём борется с восхищением. — Как вы… Майк, что, про меня рассказывал?  
  
— Боюсь, мне нужно бежать, — перебивает Шерлок, размахивая телефоном, и направляется к двери, огибая Джона. — Срочное сообщение, вы же понимаете. Полиция и всё такое. Встретимся завтра, в семь часов, адрес: 221Б, Бейкер-стрит, — он хватается за ручку двери, слепо надеясь, что Стемфорд не стоит уже прямо за ней, и почти вздыхает от облегчения, когда она открывается в пустой коридор. Он оглядывается на Джона и, припоминая трюк, который он выучил в рехабе,  _подмигивает_. — До свидания!  
  
Он исчезает за дверью, оставляя Джона Ватсона стоять посреди лаборатории и моргать ему вслед.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок почти пробегает мимо Стемфорда в конце коридора, но у него получается проигнорировать его возглас: «Шерлок? Шерлок Холмс!», и он ускользает через ближайшую дверь, которая оказывается дверью в одноместный служебный туалет. Возможно не самый элегантный выход, но Шерлок полагает, что так Стемфорд, по крайней мере, перестанет любопытствовать, куда он так торопился, а дверь очень удобно снабжена замком.  
  
Он опирается спиной на выложенную кафелем стену, ожидая, когда коридор опустеет. Он чувствует себя на удивление цельным, стоя там, как будто встреча с Джоном Ватсоном каким-то образом укрепила его основы, каким-то образом заселила его в собственные кости.  
  
Две минуты с незнакомцем в больничной лаборатории, и Шерлок чувствует себя по-другому. Каким-то…  _новым_.  
  
Хотя Шерлок должен признать, что две минуты с Джоном Ватсоном не показались ему двумя минутами с незнакомцем. Ему показалось, что эти две минуты он провёл с широко раскрытыми глазами, как будто всё, что он видел за свою жизнь: все смерти, и все люди, и все тайны, и все ответы были  _ничем_ по сравнению с тем, что он увидел в Джоне Ватсоне. Как будто всю свою жизнь Шерлок всего лишь держал свечу среди теней вещей, которые никто не должен видеть, а Джон Ватсон мог включить свет.  
  
Но единственное, что Шерлок  _не смог_  увидеть, единственное, что не было освещено сиянием Джона Ватсона, было самым главным: Джон мёртв, или Джон жив?  
  
Шерлок запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену туалета, и воспроизводит их разговор, то, как Джон держал свою трость, твёрдость его рук. Риск суицида определённо есть: плохо спит, подавлен, безвозвратно разлучён со своей семьёй, карьерой и будущим в качестве хирурга, вероятно оказавшимся бы крайне незаурядным, но в чём задача Шерлока:  _предотвратить_ его самоубийство или помочь Джону двигаться дальше после того, как  _он его уже совершил_?  
  
Он не знает. Он полагает, что завтра ему придётся это выяснить, если Джон действительно придёт в квартиру, и идея получения ответа на этот вопрос неприятно царапает его сквозь нежное электрическое покалывание, до сих пор пробегающее по позвоночнику.  
  
Он представляет себе, что было бы приятно просто нормально пообщаться с кем-то вроде Джона Ватсона, не беспокоясь о смерти, жизни или о том, что « _дальше_ ». Просто побыть рядом с кем-то без необходимости заниматься его смертью. Без мешающейся смерти.  
  
Вот только Шерлок не вполне уверен: мешающей чему.  
  
Вероятно, ему стоит отправиться домой. Навести порядок. Сделать что-нибудь с мертвецами в своей гостиной. Он задаётся несколько двусмысленным вопросом: поймут ли мертвые так же хорошо, как и живые, смысл повешенного на дверную ручку галстука, и фыркает — смущённо и недоверчиво.  
  
Коридор за дверью тих, и уже довольно давно. Шерлок моет руки в маленькой раковине, больше по привычке, чем из реальной необходимости, затем делает глубокий вздох, размышляя о местах, в которых он предпочёл бы оказаться, или, скорее, с кем он предпочёл бы оказаться, и с неохотой возвращается на Бейкер-стрит.


	2. Chapter 2

С уборкой не получается.  
  
Шерлок собирается навести порядок, действительно собирается. Он собирается всё распаковать, организовать и рассортировать, чтобы всё выглядело аккуратно и профессионально, как и должна выглядеть квартира, которая принадлежит человеку, который на самом деле заинтересован в найме помощника. Он хочет, чтобы квартира была привлекательной и, может быть, если такое возможно, даже немного интересной и, пожалуй, самую малость впечатляющей.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы квартира была местом, в котором такой интересный, самую малость впечатляющий человек как Джон Ватсон, быть может, оказался бы заинтересован провести чуточку времени.  
  
Но даже самые лучшие планы людей и призраков часто идут наперекосяк, и не так-то просто распаковать квартиру, когда в ней живут три мертвеца.  
  
Когда Шерлок развешивает свою одежду, Джеффри Паттерсон заглядывает ему через плечо и неодобрительно качает головой. Когда он заправляет кровать, ему для начала приходится спихнуть с неё Джеймса Филлимора. Они спорят (одна из сторон молчалива, но не менее упряма) о том, с какой стороны раковины класть зубную пасту, несмотря на то что Шерлок единственный, кто ей пользуется; они спорят о том, какой стороной вешать рулон туалетной бумаги, несмотря на то что Шерлок единственный, кто пользуется туалетной бумагой; они спорят о порядке расположения носков и об аптечке, и о  _«В последний раз говорю: не лезь на мою кровать!»_.  
  
Он не спорит с Бет Давенпорт.  
  
Когда Шерлок собирается заняться гостиной, он обнаруживает, что она всё ещё всхлипывает на полу. Когда кто-то плачет, осознав свою смерть, это не редкость, но мало кто плачет так долго, так что, в итоге, Шерлок садится рядом с ней на пол и ищет её семью на Фейсбуке.  
  
— Они скучают по тебе, — тихо говорит он ей, открывая страницу её дочери. — Но они справятся.  
  
Он указывает ей на подсказки, проговаривает все выводы, которые может заключить из статусов, событий и лайков. Эмпирические свидетельства любви, утешения и веры.  
  
Бет не перестаёт плакать, но теперь это беззвучные слёзы, и её очертания слегка блекнут в слабом вечернем освещении. Шерлок оставляет страницу открытой на своём лэптопе, так, чтобы ей было видно, и отправляется готовить лапшу на ужин, наблюдая краем глаза, как она поглаживает пиксели улыбки своей дочери, и решает, что распаковка гостиной может подождать.  
  
Вместо этого Шерлок принимает душ и надевает чистые трусы. Выпинывает Джеймса Филлимора с кровати ещё раз и засыпает поперёк неё в процессе обдумывания: а понравится ли Джону Ватсону на Бейкер-стрит. Стараясь хоть на минуту не думать, есть ли у членов семьи Джона странички на Фейсбуке, которые выглядят, как похоронные альбомы с соболезнованиями.  
  
« _Ты мёртв_ , — думает он, и то самое незнакомое покалывание пробегает по позвоночнику, когда он начинает засыпать. —  _Или ты жив?_ ».  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Шерлок просыпается от настойчивого трезвона лежащего под щекой телефона — Лестрад.  
  
— Ммм…  
  
— Ты себе не помогаешь, — заявляет Лестрад, пропуская « _Доброе утро_ » и « _Как ты_ », и « _Извини, что я был болваном_ ». — Когда играешь с прессой таким образом, посылая все эти сообщения и заставляя нас выглядеть идиотами, — он изображает претенциозный акцент: « _Чушь! Чушь!_ ». Ты просто не можешь так поступать, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок фыркает — раздражённый, но не то чтобы удивлённый тому, что получает нотации вместо информации.  
  
— Ну, очевидно, что я могу, — отвечает он. — И сделал. Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать не быть идиотом?  
  
— Это не поможет тебе подключиться к расследованию, если именно этого ты добиваешься.  
  
— Лестрад, мы с тобой оба знаем, что присоединить меня к расследованию — это единственный способ раскрыть это дело.  
  
— А  _ты_ знаешь, что для того чтобы пустить тебя на расследование, придётся нарушить все правила и надеяться, что этого никто не заметит, так что выкидывать подобный трюк не совсем в твоих интересах.  
  
Шерлок бросает трубку. Это не так приятно, как получить доступ к расследованию, но тоже неплохо.  
  
Проблема, однако, в том, что Лестрад прав. Шерлок может быть лучшим и единственным консультирующим детективом в Лондоне, но он не работает в полиции. Он неофициальный консультант, а это означает — секретность, и то, что Лестрад готов обходить правила ради получения результатов, ещё не означает, что руководство полиции готово вытащить форменную дубинку особо крупного размера из своей коллективной задницы и следовать его примеру.  
  
Ощутив вдохновение показать Ярду, кто тут кто, Шерлок поднимается и выкапывает из коробок и из интернет-закладок все собранные доказательства по делу серийных самоубийц: газетные статьи и видеоролики ВВС, интервью с невежественными репортёрами и бесполезные свидетельства от смотрителей зданий. Он раскидывает всё по кухонному столу, отчаянно пытаясь найти какую-нибудь подсказку, какой-то намёк, что-то, что он мог пропустить.  
  
Что-то, что докажет Лестраду, что он им нужен.  
  
Он роет, и роет, и роет, но ничего не находит. Он звонит репортёрам, он лжёт уборщикам, он чертит схемы, но  _ничего_ не находит.  
  
К тому времени как в полседьмого вечера Шерлок возвращается к реальности от стука в дверь, он погружён в дело уже несколько часов. Он отрывается от статьи о спортивном центре, в котором было найдено тело Джеймса Филлимора, и обнаруживает, что его волосы всклокочены, рубашка в пыли, а в квартире до сих пор бардак вперемешку с нераспакованными коробками. Он ошеломлённо моргает при взгляде на часы и ощущает всплеск адреналина —  _Джон Ватсон_.  
  
Шерлок ругается и практически падает со стула, когда вскакивает и безумно машет руками на троицу мертвецов, венчающих собой хаос в гостиной.  
  
— Вы, все, время выметаться, — говорит он, поспешно поправляя причёску. — У меня… клиент, я думаю. Немного уединения?  
  
Тон его голоса намекает, что это, вообще-то, не просьба, и он не дожидается, действительно ли они уберутся. Он уже мчится вниз по лестнице, стараясь опередить миссис Хадсон, пока она не подошла к входной двери, просто на случай, если Джон действительно мёртв, и она попытается закрыть дверь прямо перед его невидимым лицом.  
  
Но когда Шерлок распахивает дверь, за ней оказывается не Джон.  
  
Вместо него он видит женщину средних лет в розовом костюме, в розовых туфлях на высоком каблуке, с облупившимся розовым лаком для ногтей и со смазанной ярко-розовой помадой, которая смотрит на него яростными тёмными глазами.  
  
— Что? — резко спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
Женщина фыркает и оглядывается, как будто проверяет, что никто за ними не наблюдает, затем открывает рот в попытке что-то сказать, но вместо слов льётся рвота, пачкая подбородок. У Шерлока по загривку ползут холодные мурашки.  
  
— О, нет, — произносит Шерлок, понимая. — Нет, нет, нет,  _нет_ , у меня вас уже трое, и сейчас  _действительно_ неподходящее время, через несколько минут ко мне придут, и. — он замолкает, когда видит выражение её лица: совершенно не впечатлённый взгляд, и вздыхает. — Ладно, просто… Входите, нам придётся сделать это быстро.  
  
Она пренебрежительно закатывает глаза и, отпихнув его, проходит внутрь. Поднимаясь наверх, она блюёт на перила, явно в отместку за менее чем радушный приём. Шерлок со стоном идёт за ней — он на самом деле, самом- _рассамом_ деле ненавидит рвоту.  
  


***

  
  
Джон Ватсон, к счастью, опаздывает.  
  
Леди в Розовом не в духе, что, по мнению Шерлока, справедливо, учитывая что она мертва. Она хмурится при виде бардака в квартире Шерлока, хмурится, когда не может взять со стола ручку (по опыту Шерлок знает, что это какой-то ментальный блок, связанный  _с осознанием_  своей смерти и ожиданиями от существования в такой форме; это может пройти, но, вероятно, не пройдёт), и хмурится, наблюдая как Шерлок вычищает перила с помощью бумажных полотенец и бутыли антисептика промышленных размеров.  
  
Удовлетворившись состоянием перил, Шерлок моет руки и сгоняет Розовую на диван, где в форме едва заметной тени уже сидит Джеймс Филлимор, притворяясь, что его там нет. Одним взглядом посматривая на часы, Шерлок даёт ей обычную вводную:  _Да, вы мертвы, нет, вы не в аду, да, я постараюсь изо всех сил помочь вам двигаться дальше, но, да, это занимает какое-то время, да, вы можете остаться здесь, но, нет, это не обязательно. Да, трое остальных уже здесь, но, нет, вы не сможете их видеть_.  
  
 _Да, я единственный. Мне жаль_.  
  
Джеймс Филлимор и опирающийся на стол (чёрт бы его побрал) Джеффри Паттерсон, до сих пор пребывающий в полностью вещественной форме, со спокойным интересом наблюдают за произносящим эту речь Шерлоком, как будто они считают, что он немножечко псих, просто любящий повторять раз за разом одно и то же. Заснувшая на полу Бет Давенпорт ничего не замечает.  
  
Розовая продолжает хмуриться.  
  
Когда Шерлок снова смотрит на часы, уже четверть восьмого, и, переодеваясь в свежую рубашку и причёсываясь, он ненадолго впадает в панику.  _Что если он не просто опаздывает? Что если Джон не придёт? Он должен ведь, правда? Просто посмотреть? Я ведь даже подмигнул, людям нравится подмигивание_.  
  
Шерлок наконец неловко приникает к окну, чтобы следить за улицей, и вздыхает с облегчением в двадцать минут восьмого, когда Джон выворачивает из-за угла. Он довольно сильно хромает, чрезмерно опираясь на трость с измученным и подавленным видом человека, который, ненавидя метро, только что из него вышел, но лицо у него ясное и полное любопытства.  
  
— Теперь серьёзно — исчезните все, — объявляет Шерлок четвёрке мертвецов, занимающих его гостиную. — Идите, миссис Хадсон надоедайте, если надо, только поосторожнее, чтобы не заморозить её, когда набьётесь к ней в квартиру.  _Сейчас же_ , пожалуйста.  
  
Он пристально на них смотрит, но эффект рушится, когда с пола доносится тихий всхрап.  
  
Шерлок качает головой и сдаётся. Он спускается вниз, чтобы снова опередить миссис Хадсон и подождать, пока Джон не постучит в дверь. Когда это происходит, он, нервничая, ждёт ещё полминуты, чтобы ему открыть, иначе это будет  _выглядеть_ , как будто он сидел под дверью в ожидании Джона.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — здоровается Джон. Он улыбается. Шерлок не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — предлагает он, пожимая руку Джона. Электричество пробегает по кончикам пальцев, а не только по позвоночнику. Мгновение он просто стоит и смотрит, очарованный этим ощущением, улыбкой Джона, его тёплым пожатием, прежде чем спохватывается, что должен пригласить его наверх. — Входи.  
  
Они быстро поднимаются наверх, и Джон с сияющими глазами заходит в 221Б, с интересом разглядывая беспорядок. Он останавливается в полушаге от Бет Давенпорт, до сих пор спящей на ковре; он почти касается её, но не видит.  
  
— Если ты простишь мне беспорядок, — начинает Шерлок, нервно взмахивая руками. Он подбирает с кресла несколько папок и кидает их в коробку в вялой попытке придать квартире достойный вид. — Я только что переехал и не успел разобрать тут всё… миссис Хадсон — домовладелица — она даёт мне хорошую скидку — небольшое одолжение после того, как её мужа приговорили к смертной казни во Флориде. Мне удалось помочь.  
  
Сидящая на диване Розовая смотрит на него с несдерживаемым и недоверчивым раздражением, как будто не может поверить, что он принимает  _гостей_ , когда она сидит тут мёртвая. Шерлок осторожно перемещается, так, чтобы встать между ней и Джоном, не желая замечать, видит ли она его в действительности или нет. Паттерсон и Филлимор к счастью убрались.  
  
— Прости, ты предотвратил смертную казнь её мужа?  
  
— О, нет, — снова ухмыляется Шерлок. — Я позаботился о том, чтобы она произошла.  
  
Джон смотрит на него, а затем, поняв, что он имел в виду, неуверенно улыбается в ответ. Шерлок думает, что Джон выглядит по-другому когда улыбается. Тени вокруг глаз кажутся не такими глубокими, часть морщин разглаживается, когда от смеха проявляются новые. « _Ты жив_? — с отчаянием думает Шерлок. —  _Ты кажешься живым, но что-то… Что-то не так_ ».  
  
— С консультирующими детективами часто такое происходит? Обеспечение того, чтобы людей приговаривали к смертной казни?  
  
Шерлок качает головой.  
  
— Нет, особые обстоятельства. В основном, я по другую сторону процесса — выясняю, почему кто-то умер, кто в этом виноват, если виновный вообще есть, такого рода вещи.  
  
— И для такого рода вещей тебе нужен помощник?  
  
В голосе Джона слышится нерешительность, и Шерлок делает шаг вперёд, как будто может просто протянуть руку и стереть её.  
  
— Возможно. Ты заинтересован в ассистировании?  
  
Джон изучающе смотрит на него в ответ.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
За спиной Шерлока Розовая издаёт долгий, обиженный вздох, резко напоминающий ему, что они не одни. Он чувствует, как румянец заливает его скулы, и он не уверен: устала ли она наблюдать за его односторонним разговором или её утомило наблюдение за их взаимным смущением. Он не хочет этого знать.  
  
— Тогда смотри сюда, — говорит Шерлок, промчавшись мимо Джона на кухню и оставляя Розовую сидеть на диване. — У меня только что был прорыв в этом деле, так что ты вовремя.  
  
Джон идёт за ним и смотрит на бумаги, раскиданные по столу.  
  
— Ты работаешь над делом о серийных самоубийствах?  
  
— Немного, — отвечает Шерлок. Он обходит кухню, чтобы оказаться между Джоном и дверным проёмом, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело случайностью, и когда Джон отвлекается на одну из газетных статей, он пользуется возможностью, чтобы оглянуться на Розовую и изобразить жестом « _рот-на-замок_ ». — Ты его отслеживаешь?  
  
— Немного, — Джон перебирает газетные вырезки, внимательно просматривая заметки Шерлока на полях. — Я поискал тебя в интернете прошлым вечером, — говорит он через пару секунд. — Нашёл твой сайт.  
  
Приятный трепет охватывает Шерлока.  
  
— Что ты о нём думаешь?  
  
Джон одаривает его  _взглядом_ , скорее скептическим, чем впечатлённым, и у Шерлока падает сердце.  
  
— Ты говорил, что можешь определить программиста по его галстуку и пилота по большому пальцу левой руки.  
  
— Верно. И я могу прочесть твою армейскую карьеру по твоему лицу и по ноге; и алкоголизм твоего брата по твоему мобильному телефону. И, — добавляет он, просто чтобы выпендриться. — Я могу определить, что сегодня в газетах появится сообщение о четвёртом самоубийстве.  
  
Джон снова смотрит на бумаги.  
  
— Как?  
  
Очевидно, что Шерлок не собирается говорить: « _Потому что упомянутая самоубийца сидит на моём диване, бросая на меня непристойные взгляды_ », так что вместо этого он тянется мимо Джона, наугад вытаскивая статью.  
  
— Все эти самоубийства связаны, — начинает он, пытаясь найти способ, как объяснить всё, что он выяснил за последние месяцы, не говоря при этом: « _Ну, они все мотали головой, когда я спрашивал их, собирались ли они умирать_ ». Он передаёт статью Джону, несмотря на то, что в ней нет абсолютно никакой релевантной информации, и хватает другую.  
  
— Какую бы информацию городская полиция не скрывала от общественности, это значит, что в этих самоубийствах есть что-то необычное, так? Самоубийство при помощи яда необычно само по себе, и Ярд признал, что в каждом случае это был один и тот же яд, что, в свою очередь, существенно, только если это необычная формула, так что, вероятно, у него один источник, что  _очень_ необычно. Итак, вопрос, очевидно, в том, кто обеспечивает яд? Почему они все принимают  _этот конкретный_  яд?  
  
— То есть, если ярдовцы знают, что они все принимают определённый яд из единственного источника…  
  
— То единственный источник знает, что у него осталось мало времени.  
  
— То есть, ты думаешь, что они распродают товар, как можно быстрее?  
  
— Возможно, — соглашается Шерлок, показывая Джону ещё одну совершенно не относящуюся к теме газетную вырезку. — Но гораздо вероятнее, что это источник находит их, а не наоборот. Они принимают яд самостоятельно, но они не покупатели. Они, на самом деле, совсем не самоубийцы — они жертвы. Жертвы  _убийства_.  
  
— Это потрясающе, — говорит Джон, и он поднимает взгляд в тот самый момент, когда Шерлок смотрит вниз, и каким-то образом их разделяет всего несколько дюймов. Он, не моргая, смотрит в глаза Шерлока и повторяет: — Это… потрясающе.  
  
— Это не то, что люди обычно говорят, — голос Шерлока низкий, ниже, чем он ожидал. Он сглатывает, и взгляд Джона ныряет, наблюдая за движением его горла. Шерлок борется с желанием сглотнуть ещё раз.  
  
— Что люди обычно говорят? — спрашивает Джон, и его взгляд почти ощущается на коже, когда он скользит по горлу Шерлока, по его губам и возвращается к глазам. У Джона синие глаза — очень, очень синие. С золотыми искрами. « _Созвездия_ , — думает Шерлок. —  _Или биолюминесценция_ ». Жилы драгоценного металла в темноте земли. Покалывание в позвоночнике распространилось на внутреннюю часть локтей и в глубину живота.  
  
Шерлок даже не может вспомнить вопрос.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — наконец выдавливает он, и он смотрит, и смотрит и не дышит.  
  
Внезапно с лестницы доносятся шаги, разбивающие напряжение, и Шерлок отворачивается, глотая воздух, как воду, и встряхивая руками. « _Ты не можешь так поступать_ , — ругает он себя, неловкой походкой возвращаясь в гостиную. —  _Шерлок Холмс, ты даже не знаешь, жив ли он. Что если он действительно окажется мёртвым?_ ».  
  
 _Пожалуйста, пусть он не будет мёртвым_.  
  
Запыхавшись, в дверях появляется Лестрад, покаянно склонив голову: значит, он здесь для того, чтобы должным образом пригласить Шерлока на расследование, и Шерлок пытается подавить всплеск разочарования. Похоже, это была последняя минута с Джоном Ватсоном. Время вышло.  
  
Но, тем не менее, это расследование, причём важное, и Шерлок трясёт головой, чтобы сосредоточиться. В смерти Розовой должно быть что-то особенное, помимо того факта, что она появилась на Бейкер-стрит ещё до того, как о самоубийстве было объявлено; что-то, от чего расследование перестало буксовать и рвануло вперёд.  
  
Он прочищает горло, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Игнорирует Джона, внимательно рассматривающего их с кухни.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Брикстон, — кивает Лестрад, без слов подтверждая вывод Шерлока. — Лористон-Гарденс.  
  
Розовая вскакивает с дивана, её хмурый вид сменяется почти экзальтацией, когда она машет Шерлоку:  _«Я, это я!»_.  
  
— Чем этот раз отличается? — спрашивает Шерлок, стараясь не смотреть на неё. Вместо этого ему на глаза попадается Джон, рука Джона на трости, настороженность в его плечах, и он заставляет себя снова сфокусироваться на Лестраде. — Ты бы не пришёл ко мне, если бы что-то не изменилось.  
  
— Знаешь о том, что они никогда не оставляют записки? Ну так в этот раз её оставили. Ты придёшь?  
  
Долю секунды Шерлок перекатывается с пятки на носок, ощущая искушение заставить инспектора умолять, поползать на коленях за все те разы, что ему приходилось отходить в сторону во время этого расследования и за утренний спор, но ему слишком нетерпится получить ответы, чтобы даже притворяться.  
  
— Не в полицейской машине, я поеду в такси.  
  
— Хорошо, — со вздохом облегчения соглашается Лестрад. — Хорошо. Я пришлю тебе адрес, — он кивает, переступает с ноги на ногу, как будто раздумывая, не стоит ли ему извиниться, но затем, по-видимому, решает, что не стоит, и скрывается на лестнице.  
  
Не успела входная дверь за ним закрыться, а Шерлок уже занят вычислениями углов, линий обзора и возможностей периферийного зрения. Если Лестрад стоял в гостиной —  _вот тут_ , — уделяя всё внимание Шерлоку, и повернулся —  _вот так_ , — когда уходил… то он просто не заметил Джона, прятавшегося в глубине кухни, или же он не видел его, потому что для него никакого Джона не было?  
  
Шерлок ощущает тяжесть и холод в желудке. Он больше не может это оттягивать, только не на месте преступления, полном полицейских, судмедэкспертов, свидетелей и бог знает, кого ещё. Лестрад определённо не пустит Шерлока туда, не спросив, кто такой Джон, если может его видеть, а если не может…  _Ну_ …  
  
Шерлок обычно не оплакивает мертвецов, которых он видит. Обычно он не особо задумывается о жизни, которая у них была. Он занимается их уходом, переходом в послежизнь, а не теми,  _кого они оставляют позади_.  
  
Шерлок никогда не был тем, кого они оставляют позади.  
  
Джон ждёт на кухне, как солдат в ожидании приказа выдвигаться в поход. Если его и обеспокоил побег Шерлока, он этого не показывает.  
  
— Это то дело, не так ли? Это был, — он порылся в газетах, вытащил ту, в которой была фотография Лестрада. — Детектив-инспектор Лестрад, правильно?  
  
— Четвёртая жертва, — подтверждает Шерлок. — Как я и сказал.  
  
Джон улыбается с поразительной мягкостью.  
  
— Блестяще.  
  
Шерлок чувствует, как румянец снова окрашивает скулы и отворачивается, чтобы взять пальто и шарф.  
  
— Если ты желаешь помочь, — приглашает он. — То игра, похоже, началась.  
  
Джон смеётся и следует за Шерлоком к выходу. Шерлок позволяет ему первому спуститься по лестнице под предлогом запирания двери на ключ и оборачивается к гостиной.  
  
— Знаете, вам не обязательно с нами идти, — обращается он к Розовой. — Место собственного убийства может быть, ну… Они не для всех.  
  
Розовая оскорблённо  _хмыкает_ и намеренно оттаптывает ему ногу, когда танком прёт к выходу, ясно дав ему понять, что она об этом думает.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика - You - "ты" или "вы", вот в чём вопрос? В предыдущей главе Шерлок предложил Джону называть себя по имени, и вежливое "вы" сменилось неформальным "ты". Поэтому, к любительнице розового цвета Шерлок тоже сначала вежливо обращался на "вы", но я решила, что когда тебе намеренно оттаптывают ногу, формальности можно и отбросить.

Есть неловкие поездки в такси, и есть поездка в Лористон-Гарденс.  
  
Когда Шерлок с Розовой наконец-то выходят на улицу, Джон уже стоит на обочине, безуспешно пытаясь поймать такси. Он оглядывается на Шерлока и улыбается ему нетерпеливо и немного застенчиво, а Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается в ответ.  
  
Шерлок думает, что это было бы хорошо: чтобы рядом был кто-то вроде Джона. Чтобы кто-то вроде него был рядом во время расследований. Обладать второй парой глаз, чтобы взглянуть на место преступления или на тело, или на подозреваемого и проверить, может ли кто-то вроде Джона увидеть то, что видит Шерлок.  
  
Если только остальные тоже могут видеть  _Джона_ , но чтобы выяснить, могут ли они, Шерлоку нужно рискнуть возможностью что не могут, а если они не могут, то это будет нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.  
  
 _«Так вот что имеют в виду, когда говорят, что в неведении — счастье?»_.  
  
Джон снова переключает внимание на дорогу, и Шерлок пользуется возможность в первый раз за свою жизнь остаться в неведении. Он хватает Розовую за руку, не давая выйти на обочину, и быстро шепчет ей на ухо:  
  
— Если ты можешь его видеть,  _не говори_  мне, я не хочу знать, — он бросает взгляд на Джона или, по крайней мере, на пространство, в котором Джон находится; брови Розовой поднимаются в невозмутимом удивлении. — Но тебе придётся сесть в середину. Я постараюсь чтобы для тебя было достаточно места.  
  
Её лицо кривится в недоверии, раздражении и очевидной злости, но он намного тише добавляет «Пожалуйста», и, должно быть, она видит на его лице что-то, вызывающее жалость, потому что поднимает руки вверх и чуточку смягчается.  
  
Шерлоку требуется всего пара секунд, чтобы поймать такси, и, пока Джон забирается внутрь, он уговаривает себя, что есть много людей, у которых просто  _плохо_ получается ловить такси.  _«Это ещё ничего не значит»,_ — уговаривает он сам себя и оглядывает улицу, маскируя паузу, возникшую, пока Розовая устраивается посредине сиденья, а потом усаживается рядом с ней.  
  
Итак, они сидят втроём: Джон, с широко расставленными коленями и расслабленными в плечах руками рассеянно вертит свою трость, а Шерлок с Розовой вжимаются друг в друга с другой стороны сиденья. Шерлок напряжён, и ему холодно там, где она плотно прижимается к нему (ещё ближе — и она будет сидеть практически у него на коленях), но он всё равно ей благодарен.  
  
Ему неудобно, но он благодарен.  
  
— Это то, что ты проделал со мной вчера? — спрашивает Джон, но Шерлок всё ещё думает о том, что Розовая полусидит у него на коленях, так что он вздрагивает, когда до него доходит. — То, что ты проделал с заметками из газет? Когда ты видишь то, чего, в общем-то, нет?  
  
 _«Я вижу множество вещей, которых, в общем-то, нет_ , — думает Шерлок на грани истерического смеха. —  _Я даже не уверен, что ты сам в действительности здесь»_.  
  
— Что-то в этом роде, да.  
  
— Ты спросил, где я служил: в Афганистане или в Ираке, — он смотрит на Шерлока прямо сквозь Розовую. Шерлок не может смотреть  _сквозь_ неё, так что он старается не смотреть вообще. — Как ты узнал? Или, полагаю, что ты увидел?  
  
Шерлок чуть румянится и распушает перья. В Джоне Ватсоне столько можно увидеть, и почти всё из увиденного — интересно, и Шерлоку до смерти хочется узнать, во всём ли он оказался прав.  
  
— Твой загар, — с энтузиазмом начинает он, но тут такси делает поворот, и Розовая хватает его за запястье, пытаясь удержаться, и внезапно Шерлоку не так уж охота раскрывать свои карты, пока она втиснута между ними.  _«В следующий раз я посередине»_ , — думает он, и в возбуждении быстро добавляет. — И твоя стрижка. Эм, много всего. То и это. Я перечислю тебе всё как-нибудь, когда у нас не будет расследования.  
  
Он старается произнести это с энтузиазмом, как обещание на будущее, но Джон в отражении окна выглядит стеснённым, возможно ему слегка неловко за вопрос, и Шерлоку хочется, чтобы чушь, которую смолол его язык, принесла хоть какую-то пользу, закупорив ему рот,  _прежде_ чем он испортит простую беседу, но, похоже, он добился противоположного эффекта, и единственный раз в своей жизни Шерлок не может придумать, что бы сказать ещё.  
  
Остаток поездки проходит в натянутом, подавленном, неловком молчании, и, к моменту прибытия такси к месту преступления, ледяные мурашки на загривке Шерлока, которые он привык ощущать в присутствии призраков, становятся такими сильными, что у него практически стучат зубы. Розовая морозит его в местах соприкосновения, а городская тьма устроилась у Джона вокруг глаз, в линиях его лица, как будто вытягивая из него остатки жизни прямо под взглядом Шерлока. Он выбирается из такси с максимальной поспешностью.  
  
Но когда Шерлок встаёт на тротуаре, решительно не оглядываясь на Джона и Розовую, пытающихся выбраться из такси одновременно, он видит всех полицейских, всех техников, всех  _людей_ ; всех живых и дышащих людей, которые не увидят Джона, если только он не такой же живой и дышащий, как они сами, и ему так хочется, чтобы у него было чуточку больше времени.  
  
Он жалеет, что не перечислил свои выводы, несмотря ни на что. Он готов поспорить, что смог бы рассмешить Джона.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Джон, вставая рядом с Шерлоком.  
  
 _«Совсем нет»_ , — думает Шерлок и шагает вперёд.  
  


***

  
  
Подобно Талосу иль троллю мостовому*, вдоль полицейской жёлтой ленты патрулирует Салли Донован и она останавливает Шерлока, скрестив руки на груди и изобразив гримасу несогласия на лице.  
  
— Привет, фрик, — холодно произносит она и даже не дёргается, чтобы его пропустить.  
  
— Привет, Салли, — отвечает Шерлок с обаятельной улыбкой. Она истрачена впустую, так же как и Саллино оскорбление было истрачено впустую на него, но, на данный момент, это устоявшаяся часть спарринга, часть игры «Шерлок против остального мира». Салли Донован всего лишь один игрок на гораздо большей доске, и у Шерлока было полно практики. — Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с Лестрадом.  
  
Донован вскидывает голову в притворном беспокойстве.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает она, изображая вежливость.  
  
— Меня пригласили.  
  
 _«Десять очков за притворное беспокойство,_ — добавляет Шерлок к мысленному счёту. —  _Но минус пять за очевидную борьбу с собой, чтобы не заорать»_. У неё получается всё лучше.  
  
—  _Зачем_? — на повторе получается уже не так вежливо — её зубы, должно быть, крепко сжаты за тонкой неискренней улыбкой. Шерлок вычитает ещё пять очков из таблицы результатов; он слышит, как за его спиной Джон меняет позу, ровнее распределяя вес, что, в некоторой степени, будоражит.  
  
— Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я посмотрел, — отвечает Шерлок, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с жизнерадостного тона.  
  
Улыбка Донован не переживает этого противостояния.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что  _я_ думаю, не так ли? — спрашивает она, но только Шерлок начинает отвечать, делая шаг вперёд и дотрагиваясь до полицейской ленты, чтобы пропустить внутрь себя и свою невероятную труппу, как поверх его плеча на всех парусах летит камень и впечатывается Донован чётко в грудь с глухим  _«шмяк»_. — Эй! Что это было?  
  
Шерлок оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть. Розовая подносит ещё один кусок щебня поближе к глазу, прицеливаясь для следующего броска.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — отвечает он и поворачивается обратно, как раз когда камень бьёт Донован в плечо.  
  
— Что ты?..  _Как_ ты?..  
  
— Ты же видишь мои руки, ты знаешь, что это не я, — защищается Шерлок, показывая ей ладони. — Они оттуда летят. — Он машет рукой в примерном направлении случайного переулка, подальше от Джона, фыркающего от смеха себе под нос. Может, он и не видит Розовую, но он определённо видит, что Шерлок использует это отвлечение, и Шерлок ненадолго раздувается от гордости. Конечно, Джон это видит. Джон же  _не полный_  идиот.  
  
Донован бросает на него взгляд — подозрительный  _«что-ты-сейчас-сделал»_  взгляд.  
  
— Стой здесь, — приказывает она, проскальзывая под полицейской лентой наружу. — И  _не двигайся_. Я тебя проведу, когда удостоверюсь, что это не трюк.  
  
Шерлок смотрит ей вслед секунду или две, пока Розовая не встаёт прямо перед ним и не упирает руки в бёдра.  _«Ну,_  — говорит её вид. — Я _от неё избавилась, так что пошли.»_.  
  
— А сейчас быстро, — соглашается Шерлок, одним глазом посматривая на удаляющуюся Донован. Он приподнимает полицейскую ленту, чтобы Джон и Розовая могли под неё поднырнуть. — Склонен думать, что мы найдём дорогу без помощи сержанта Донован, как считаешь?  
  
Они направляются к зданию, которое кажется центром активности и, когда они подходят, из него выплескивается ещё одна группа полицейских. Последний — высокий, худой мужчина с напоминающим кролика лицом воинственно упирает руки в бёдра и смотрит на Шерлока с тем же отвращением, что и Донован.  
  
— Это место преступления, — шипит Андерсон Шерлоку. — Я не хочу, чтобы его испортили. Тебе ясно?  
  
Шерлок снова цепляет ухмылку, перемещаясь так, чтобы встать перед Джоном, надеясь, что загораживает его от взгляда. Адреналин от риска (заметит Андерсон или нет? Заметила ли Донован, но просто ничего не сказала, или нет?) крутит Шерлоку живот. Каждая секунда, пока он говорит с кем-то, — это ещё одна секунда, когда кто-то может отнести Джона к живым, но это так же ещё одна секунда, когда кто-то может ненамеренно подтвердить, что он мёртв.  
  
И, может быть, это глупо, и, может быть, это по-детски, и, может быть, это эгоистично, но Шерлок. Просто. Не. Хочет. Знать. Пока нет.  _Пока нет_.  
  
— Вполне ясно, — жизнерадостно отвечает он вместо спора. — Хотя, ты знаешь, Донован только что пошла проверить какой-то шум в том переулке. Если она что-то найдёт, ей может понадобиться помощь.  
  
Андерсон хмурится, но отвлечение срабатывает — он сканирует взглядом огороженный участок в поисках Донован и замечает, как свет от её фонаря скачет по стенам переулка с другой стороны дороги.  
  
— В одиночку? — спрашивает Андерсон уже на ходу. — Если ты имеешь к этому отношение…  
  
— Кажется, кто-то бросал в неё щебень, — быстро произносит Шерлок, отступая в сторону и пропуская Андерсона. Он вытягивает руку, продолжая загораживать Джона. — Я не совсем понял.  
  
Андерсон даже не оглядывается, и Шерлок облегчённо выдыхает. Не было никаких причин, чтобы Андерсон заметил Джона, даже если тот там и был. Ну в самом деле, оправдывается он, ни у кого не было причин замечать Джона, если все просто предположили, что он с Шерлоком. Шерлок — достаточно привычное зрелище, и большая часть полицейских оставляет его в покое, когда он на месте преступления.  
  
— А ты  _имел_ какое-то отношение к щебню? — спрашивает Джон, наблюдая за удаляющимся Андерсоном.  
  
Шерлок бросает ему загадочную улыбку через плечо.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что это была моя идея, — легкомысленно отвечает он. — Но это  _оказалось_ нам полезно, не так ли?  
  
Джон ухмыляется в ответ, затем гораздо серьёзнее кивает в сторону Андерсона, ныряющего под полицейскую ленту, чтобы присоединиться к Донован.  
  
— Они нечто.  
  
— Им рядом со мной не по себе, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. — Они не первые.  
  
Джон хмурится.  
  
—  _Мне_ нормально, — говорит он твёрдым тоном, как будто бросает вызов тем, кто с ним несогласен.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него.  
  
— Хорошо, — медленно отвечает он. — Это… хорошо, — в скудном уличном освещении глаза у Джона тёмные, но взгляд твёрдый и честный. — Верно. Хорошо.  
  
У Розовой кончается терпение. Она фыркает носом, отпихивает Шерлока с дороги и направляется в здание, оставляя Шерлока следовать за ней, а Джона за Шерлоком.  
  


***

  
  
Само место преступления они находят на третьем этаже.  
  
Розовая взлетает по лестнице, по-видимому, в нетерпении воссоединиться с оставленным телом. Шерлок шагает медленно, надевая перчатки из латекса, страшась того, что может случиться, когда он дойдёт до верха; его сердце стучит и сжимается всю дорогу. Прямо за ним трость Джона легко похлопывает каждую ступеньку — ровно настолько, чтобы стукнуть её и снова взлететь, и Джон совершенно на неё не опирается. Мысль об этом заставляет губы Шерлока изогнуться в крохотной смущённой улыбке.  
  
— Я могу дать тебе две минуты, — произносит Лестрад в качестве приветствия, когда Шерлок наконец достигает лестничной площадки третьего этажа, и жестом указывает на одну из комнат за своей спиной. Внутри Шерлок видит проблески двух розовых костюмов: один на полу, второй стоит. — Судя по кредиткам, её зовут Дженнифер Уилсон. Мы их сейчас проверяем. Пробыла здесь всего час, пока её не нашли подростки. — А потом он добавляет, как будто собирается задать вопрос. — Шерлок…  
  
— Не задавай вопросов, — быстро говорит Шерлок, целеустремлённо проходя мимо Лестрада, чтобы взглянуть на тело. Розовая — нет — Дженнифер Уилсон дрожит в углу. Её лицо идёт пятнами, но она не плачет. Он не проверяет, стоит ли в дверях Джон, смотрит ли на него Лестрад. Он не хочет видеть, собирается ли Лестрад представиться, или спросить, кто Джон нахрен такой, или же полностью проигнорирует Джона.  
  
— Они всегда ужасны. Заткнись.  
  
Лестрад делает ещё одну попытку.  
  
— Подожди, нет, Шерлок…  
  
— Лестрад если ты хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел место преступления, а ты хочешь, потому что я тебе нужен,  _ты перестанешь говорить и дашь мне подумать_ , — и, пытаясь сказать что-то, что объяснит присутствие Джона, если Лестрад может его видеть, но не будет выглядеть слишком ненормально, если не может, и не прозвучит чересчур странно для самого Джона, он добавляет так властно, как только может: — Придержи всех снаружи пару минут, пока мы тут смотрим.  
  
Это как жонглировать, стоя на канате, но вроде бы пока получается. Лестрад вздыхает и выходит, чтобы попросить оставшихся на третьем этаже техников исчезнуть на несколько минут. Шерлок не смотрит ему вслед.  
  
 _«Ты нелеп_ , — говорит он себе, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы осмотреть тело. —  _Если он мёртв, то он не станет менее мёртвым, если ты узнаешь об этом позже. Если он жив, то ты просто подвергаешь себя возмутительно лишнему объёму отвлечения и беспокойства»_.  
  
Он качает головой, ругая себя ещё раз, и пытается сосредоточиться на том, чем он вообще должен здесь заниматься. Тело Дженнифер Уилсон лежит ничком, лицо почти скрыто волосами. То, как она лежит, — не свернувшись в комок, а вытянувшись —  очевидная попытка дотянуться до букв, которые выцарапаны на досках пола ногтями правой руки:  _R A C H E_.  
  
Дженнифер Уилсон хлопает его по плечу, перемещаясь в поле зрения так, что ему не нужно смотреть, вызывая подозрения, в сторону, чтобы её увидеть. Её глаза мокрые и блестящие, но она расставляет большой и указательный пальцы под прямым углом и давит ими на него — буква L. Она указывает на буквы на полу и снова показывает эту букву.  
  
— Рейчел? — спрашивает Шерлок. Она кивает. — Кто такая Рейчел?  
  
— Она писала Рейчел? — Джон делает пару шагов вперёд, желая присоединиться. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— В английском языке нет слова « _Rache_ », — замечает Шерлок. — В немецком оно означает « _месть_ », но теория вероятности за то, что она из Великобритании, так что тебе придётся подумать, что может быть таким важным, чтобы она выцарапывала это ногтями. — Он поднимает взгляд и приглашающе наклоняет голову. — Давай же, ты ведь медик. Что ты думаешь?  
  
Джон медлит в нерешительности, но недолго, потом подходит и устраивается на полу напротив Шерлока. Он изучает тело, но не начинает положенного осмотра.  
  
— Что я тут делаю?  
  
Шерлок изгибает бровь.  
  
— Помогаешь мне раскрыть убийство, очевидно.  
  
— У них тут тьма судмедэкспертов, патологов и всё такое. Я ведь тебе тут не нужен, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на тело. Он отстранённо замечает, что её пальто мокрое на спине.  
  
— Они не будут со мной работать, — Шерлок думает, что это чересчур личное, наблюдая, как выражение лица Джона снова каменеет, но, как бы ни было интересно пронаблюдать за тем, как Джон пытается объяснить неуважительно ведущему себя эксперту «кто тут где», вступившись за Шерлока, это скорее покажет то, раскрытия чего Шерлок пытается избежать. — Кроме того, это гораздо веселее, чем всё, что происходит в твоей комнатушке, не так ли?  
  
— Веселее? Тут женщина мёртвая лежит.  
  
Эта самая женщина ещё и в шею Шерлоку дышит.  
  
— Превосходный анализ, — говорит он, стараясь не смеяться над иронией ситуации. — Но я надеялся, что ты копнёшь глубже.  
  
Джон хмыкает, изображая лицом « _ну, если ты это так преподносишь_ », а Дженнифер Уилсон наблюдает за ними из угла комнаты, тяжело дыша через нос. Шерлок кивает ей, стараясь принять успокаивающий вид, и жестом указывает на тело на полу, спрашивая разрешение, перед тем как дотронуться. Она слегка кривится, но, в итоге, кивает.  
  
— Эм. Так, ладно. Похоже на удушение, — Джон изучает цвет кожи её лица, на котором присутствуют следы от разорванных капилляров: на глазах, на щеках. — Потеряла сознание, захлебнулась собственной рвотой. — Он наклоняется ближе, чтобы понюхать рот. — Однако запаха алкоголя нет, так что это могли быть судороги. Возможно, наркотики.  
  
— Это не так, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты знаешь, что это. Ты читал газеты.  
  
Он обнаруживает, что подгиб воротника такой же мокрый, как и всё остальное её пальто, но зонтик (тоже розовый) в кармане — сухой. Украшения, в основном, ухоженные, за исключением обручального кольца на безымянном пальце левой руки — стиль, популярный в восьмидесятые и девяностые, оно недорогое и слегка грязноватое вокруг бриллиантов. Он оставляет украшения в покое и вместо этого достаёт свой телефон, делая несколько быстрых запросов в поисковике. « _Дождь и сильный ветер. Но в Лондоне сегодня дождя не было. А где был?_ ».  
  
Шерлок знает, что есть что-то ещё. Он должен видеть что-то ещё, но не видит. Вместо этого он видит Джона, руки Джона, его глаза и любопытствующую ухмылку. Он видит Лестрада, слышит вопрос в тоне его голоса и эхо собственного стука сердца, когда он пытается определить, что это за вопрос. Он видит слишком много всего остального, слишком много Джона Ватсона и недостаточно того, что лежит у него прямо под носом. « _Сосредоточься_ , — говорит он сам себе. —  _Сосредоточься_ ».  
  
Джон садится на пятки.  
  
— Серийные самоубийства? Ты думаешь, что она одна из них?  
  
— Я знаю, что это так, — поправляет Шерлок. Он делает глубокий вздох и пытается объяснить то, что видит, надеясь, что это поможет подцепить то, что он не может разглядеть, чем бы это ни было. — Так же как я знаю, что это деловая женщина, судя по покрою её одежды и, вероятно, она работает в медиа-индустрии, судя по… ну, по шокирующему оттенку розового. Так же как я знаю, что она была замужем, как минимум, лет десять, хотя и не счастливо, и что она прибыла сегодня в Лондон из Кардиффа.  
  
— Из Кардиффа?  
  
— Её пальто до сих пор мокрое, так же как и подгиб воротника. Ей пришлось поднять его из-за ветра, но зонтик в кармане сухой — так что сильный ветер. Сегодня в Лондоне дождя не было, но она не могла потратить на дорогу больше двух-трёх часов, потому что пальто до сих пор не высохло. — Он снова достаёт телефон, открывая погодное приложение. — Где в заданном радиусе был сильный дождь и ветер? Кардифф.  
  
У Джона сияет лицо, как у маленького мальчика, увидевшего волшебный фокус.  
  
— Потрясающе, — говорит он, и Шерлок пытается не покраснеть.  
  
Стоящая у ног своего тела Дженнифер Уилсон машет обеими руками, насылая кары взглядом.  _«Бога ради, обрати на меня внимание!»_. Она изображает что-то правой рукой, как будто тащит за собой какой-то предмет.  
  
Шерлок снова переводит взгляд на тело. На пятках туфель пятнышки от брызг, даже на лодыжке. Всё, что на ней надето — розовое и стильное, так что это не портфель на колёсиках, она бы его под угрозой смерти не взяла. Ну…, но нет. Не портфель —  _чемоданчик_ на колёсиках.  
  
— Чемодан, — выдыхает он. — Где её чемодан?  
  
— Её чемодан? — повторяет Лестрад, делая шаг в комнату. Потом он произносит, опять нерешительно. — Слушай, Шерлок, что…  
  
— Да, её чемодан, — он вскакивает на ноги и осматривается, устраивая из этого целое представление, чтобы Лестрад сфокусировался на нём. Только на нём и ни на ком ещё, и определённо не на вопросе,  _есть_ ли в комнате кто-то ещё или нет.  
  
— Она, очевидно, приехала сегодня из Кардиффа, намереваясь остановиться где-то на ночь, судя по размеру чемоданчик. На правой ноге отчётливые брызги грязи. Такие получаются, только если тащить что-то на колёсиках и, судя по разбрызгу, что-то маленькое. В чемоданчике будет ежедневник или ещё какой-то органайзер. Что-то с именем Рейчел внутри. — В другом углу комнаты Дженнифер Уилсон снова изображает пантомиму. На этот раз разговор по телефону. — Мобильник, — понимает он. — Мобильного телефона на ней не обнаружили, так что он должен быть в чемоданчике.  
  
Джон произносит: «Это фантастика», и на этот раз Шерлок краснеет. Он почти оборачивается, чтобы спросить:  _«Ты знаешь, что говоришь это вслух?»_ , но до сих пор ни мертвые, ни живые не признали Джона за своего и, хотя Шерлок знает, что он из последних сил цепляется за край правдоподобного отрицания, он не собирается разрушить всё сейчас, сказав что-то кому-то, кого тут, вообще-то, нет.  
  
— Мы не нашли никакого чемодана, — перебивает их Лестрад. Он знал, что перебивает? Тон его голоса ужасающе нейтральный. — Не было никакого чемодана.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него секунду, вторую, а затем все части с грохотом встают на свои места. Чемодан  _был_ , но если его здесь нет, то он должен быть… у него подскакивает пульс, а адреналин бежит по венам. Он выбегает на лестничную площадку и кричит вниз всем, кто его может слышать.  
  
— Кто-нибудь нашёл чемодан? В здании был чемодан?  
  
— Шерлок, не было чемодана! — Лестрад выходит за ним на лестничную площадку, так же как и Дженнифер Уилсон, которая начинает бурно жестикулировать, изображая, как ведёт машину, открывает дверцу, а потом её пальцы складываются в жест, которым дети изображают пистолет. Она направляет его на Шерлока, размахивая им.  
  
— Ох,  _ну конечно_! — говорит Шерлок и бежит по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, напрягая мозги в попытке вспомнить тротуары, улицы и переулки Лористон-Гарденс.  _Переулки_. Как тот, в который он послал сержанта Донован под пустым предлогом. Дженнифер Уилсон от него не отстаёт.  
  
Лестрад и Джон появляются наверху, перегнувшись через перила.  
  
— Шерлок? — орёт Лестрад. — Что ты обнаружил?  
  
— Это убийство, — кричит Шерлок. — Я не… я не знаю, как, но это убийство, все они. Не серийные самоубийства, а серийное  _убийство_.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — кричит ему Джон. Шерлок отворачивается, не желая знать, услышал ли его Лестрад, может ли Лестрад видеть его, стоящего рядом с ним.  
  
— Её чемодан, разумеется! У неё был чемодан, но его тут нет, так что же с ним случилось? Она его  _съела_? Нет! Тут был кто-то ещё, и он забрал её чемодан, — выше по ступенькам Дженнифер Уилсон изображает, как крутит руль.  _Машина_. — Кто-то, должно быть, привёз её сюда и забыл, что в машине был чемодан.  
  
Дженнифер Уилсон одобрительно кивает, хлопнув в ладоши.  
  
— Он должен был избавиться от него, как только обнаружил, — говорит он ей и, поскольку Джон Ватсон всё ещё наверху, его совершенно не волнует, не выглядит ли он разговаривающим сам с собой. — Это означает, что чемодан здесь, он близко, нам только нужно его найти. — Потом он переводит взгляд на Лестрада и кричит ему. — Свяжись с Кардиффом, выясни про семью и друзей Дженнифер Уилсон. Найди Рейчел!  
  
— Рейчел? — переспрашивает Лестрад.  
  
— То  _слово_ , очевидно же! Единственно возможное слово, — а затем Дженнифер Уилсон тянет его за руку, тянет его за дверь, обратно в ночь, тянет его за собой, чтобы найти следующий кусочек пазла, тянет его к кусочку, который он не смог бы понять, не заставь она его сначала понять,  _почему_ она умерла так, как умерла.  
  
Он снова смотрит наверх, выискивая лицо Джона и надеясь, что он услышал молчаливую мольбу Шерлока:  _«Давай же, давай!»_ , но когда Дженнифер Уилсон вытаскивает его наружу, Джон не идёт за ними.  
  
— Подожди, — шипит Шерлок, потянув Дженнифер Уилсон за руку, как только они оказываются за пределами слышимости окружающих. — Подожди, ты должна подождать Джона…  
  
Но Дженнифер Уилсон не ждёт. Она стряхивает его руку, тыкает пальцем Шерлоку в лицо и хлопает себя по груди.  _«Я. Ты должен помогать мне,_  — у неё дикое лицо — целеустремлённость на грани паники. —  _Так помогай мне!_ ».  
  
И она разворачивается и марширует прочь.  
  
Шерлок — нерешительный и разрывающийся — вздыхает, но она  _права_. Джон сможет найти дорогу к себе домой с места преступления, но Дженнифер Уилсон не сможет найти выход из этой полуживой смерти без Шерлока, и через пару секунд он понимает, что уже идет за ней.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько минут спустя, проследовав за Дженнифер Уилсон вниз по улице через дорогу и в широкую пасть переулка, Шерлок думает, что, вообще-то, она достойна восхищения. Должно быть, она закрыла глаза, умерла и вновь оказалась на ногах, погнавшись за своим убийцей. Должно быть, при жизни она была той ещё штучкой. Целеустремлённая и волевая. Может быть, даже немного внушающая страх. Он думает, что, если бы убийца увидел её сейчас, он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем выбирать её своей жертвой.  
  
Он лениво размышляет, каким был Джон, когда был жив, и немедленно ругает себя за эти мысли.  _«Даже не смей так думать,_  — говорит он себе. —  _Ты строишь теории, не обладая всеми фактами»_.  
  
Но так ли это? Он может сбросить со счёта Салли Донован и Филипа Андерсона. Он может даже списать со счёта дюжину ярдовцев, мимо которых они прошли. Но может ли он… может ли он  _на самом деле_ , честно… списать Лестрада? Они все были вместе в одной комнате, и Лестрад и слова не сказал про Джона, но, если бы его это действительно интересовало, он бы спросил. Он мог бы перебить Шерлока, вместо того чтобы позволять Шерлоку перебивать себя. Он мог бы представиться Джону или, по крайней мере, попросить Джона представиться самому.  
  
Но он этого не сделал.  
  
Тем не менее, Лестрад хорошо известен тем, что позволяет Шерлоку самостоятельно исследовать всё вокруг, и Шерлок  _был_ крайне настойчив. Возможно, он получит сообщение через час-два с вопросом, кого это Шерлок притащил на буксире, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
 _«Да_ , — утешает себя Шерлок, проверяя телефон. Новых сообщений нет. —  _Всё будет хорошо»_.  
  
Хотя он хотел бы, чтобы Джон был здесь. Гораздо легче думать о нём как о живом, когда Шерлок может его видеть: свет в его глазах, улыбку на губах. Разделённый с Джоном, Шерлок не может определить: не выдаёт ли его память желаемое за действительное или же эта вера в собственную наблюдательность начинает тускнеть.  
  
Минут через десять пробежки по проулкам Лондона, Дженнифер Уилсон наконец останавливается возле большого мусорного бака и встаёт — руки на бёдрах и непримиримое выражение лица. Весь её вид предельно ясно говорит:  _«Лезь внутрь!»_.  
  
Шерлок даже не пытается с ней спорить.  
  
— Это сюда он его выбросил?  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— И как я узнаю, что это твой?  
  
Она встаёт в позу модели, указывающей на суперприз в игре Поле Чудес** —  _«Посмотри на меня.»_. Когда Шерлок всего лишь приподнимает бровь, она дёргает свою юбку, пальто и постукивает розовой туфелькой по асфальту. Он вспоминает про розовый зонтик и тогда:  
  
— Ох! Точно, ну конечно.  
  
К сожалению, баки не самая любимая Шерлоком часть детективной деятельности, и он думает, что на следующем круге он выберет карьеру, которая предполагает значительно меньше времени на общение с ними. Вообще-то, не существует изящного способа залезть внутрь, что Дженнифер Уилсон отмечает с предельно самодовольным выражением лица, и, хотя большая часть отходов рассована по мешкам, Шерлок всё равно наступает на нечто, что хлюпает крайне непривлекательным образом.  
  
На его удачу, ему требуется менее пяти минут, чтобы найти искомое, и Шерлок удаляется, слегка промокший, и совсем не слегка воняющий, но торжествующий, с маленьким чемоданчиком в руках.  
  
И, что было довольно предсказуемо, тот ярко розового цвета.  
  


***

  
  
Как только он добирается до главной дороги, Дженнифер Уилсон останавливается, оглядываясь через плечо, назад в направлении Лористон-Гарденс и места преступления.  
  
— Ты можешь вернуться, — говорит ей Шерлок. — Мне нужно забрать чемодан назад на Бейкер-стрит и посмотреть, что он может нам рассказать, но ты знаешь, где найти меня, когда будешь готова.  _«Когда ты будешь готова оставить своё тело позади»_.  
  
Она смотрит на чемоданчик и снова на Шерлока, начинает жестикулировать что-то вроде « _Нет_ » и изображать вращение руля, но Шерлок не может уловить смысл пантомимы. В раздражении она пытается говорить сквозь рвоту во рту, но у неё получается только хриплое бульканье в горле, а рвота опять начинает на всё капать. Шерлок кривится.  
  
— Иди, — говорит он, махая на неё рукой. — Я поработаю с ним и встречу тебя на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Наконец, она сдаётся, кивает, разворачивается и отправляется в путь, как будто её тело — это зовущий маяк, который она не может игнорировать. Она обнимает себя на ходу руками, и Шерлок не может не посочувствовать ей. Он представляет себе, что она, должно быть, ожидала чего-то иного от своей смерти, что-то помимо расследования своего убийства. Он размышляет, что же это было.  
  
Он размышляет, на что, как Джон Ватсон думал, будет похожа его смерть. Размышляет, легче ли для призраков, если они обнаруживают что умерли, только спустя недели или месяцы, или же это труднее.  
  
 _«Бейкер-стрит. Приходи немедленно, если удобно. ШХ»._  
  
Шерлок подзывает такси и впихивает розовый чемоданчик на заднее сиденье, надеясь, что Джон без осложнений выбрался с места преступления. Или, может быть, он сидел и ждал, когда Шерлок вернётся. Или, может быть, он завёл разговор с судмедэкспертами о состоянии тела, или, может быть, он задал кому-то вопрос и получил неприятный сюрприз, когда ему никто не ответил.  
  
Он ждёт, ждёт, ждёт. Джон не пишет в ответ.  
  
 _«Если не удобно, всё равно приходи. ШХ»._  
  
Джон всё ещё не отвечает. Шерлок уговаривает себя, что, может быть, Джон один из тех людей, которые никогда никому не пишут ответное сообщение; тот тип людей, которые читают все ваши сообщения, понимают их и даже действуют в соответствии с содержащейся в них информацией, но не могут, по какой-то неведомой причине, ответить  _«Окей»_  или  _«Уже в пути»_.  
  
 _«Может быть опасно. ШХ»._  
  
Тогда его поражает другая мысль: может быть, Джон Ватсон просто не заинтересован в  _Шерлоке_? Может быть, это не так сложно, как вопросы жизни или смерти или всего, что посередине. Может быть, просто Джон посмотрел на него на месте преступления или с бумагами, разбросанными по всей квартире, или на то, как все вокруг капают презрением, и решил, что это не для него. Может быть, это просто Шерлок — такой, какой есть, и сейчас, когда Джон рассмотрел его поближе и подольше, он просто не заинтересован.  
  
Но нет, думает Шерлок. На этот раз, может быть впервые в жизни, он уверен, что это не так, потому что Джон сказал « _Потрясающе_ », и сказал « _Фантастика_ », и его челюсть стала более решительной, и его глаза смотрели, смотрели и смотрели, и Шерлок сидит на заднем сиденье такси на пути к Бейкер-стрит и вспоминает, как это ощущалось — когда тебя видят.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он возвращается обратно в квартиру, остальные призраки, в основном, уже убрались. Он сильно подозревает, что Джеймс Филлимор внизу, смотрит телевизор с миссис Хадсон — он подозревает, что она напоминает ему о его бабушке. А Джеффри Паттерсон часто проводит свои вечера где-то ещё, предположительно наблюдая за оставленной позади семьёй (или, скорее, за оставленным позади любовником), как потерявшийся щенок. Шерлок находит Бет Давенпорт спящей на узкой одинарной кровати в комнате наверху, и полагает, что, по сравнению с полом, это можно считать улучшением. Он оставляет её там.  
  
Он устраивает чемодан на журнальный столик и, скрестив пальцы на удачу, чтобы найти хорошую улику, открывает его.  
  
В чемодане телефона нет. Там ещё один деловой костюм, тоже розовый, и ещё один — розово-белый, — тренировочный, который она, вероятно, одела бы для пробежки или в спортзал, а так же пижама и туалетные принадлежности. Обычный набор путешественника — скучно.  
  
Однако он находит органайзер, до краёв заполненный датами и событиями, с квитанциями на кофе латте из «Старбакса» и сэндвичи из «Прет», с визитками то одного, то другого журналиста, все распиханы между страниц и забыты. « _Крайний срок проекта МакДональда_ » написано большими заглавными буквами на 10/2. Девятнадцатого сентября какая-то годовщина. Эта клеточка обведена розовой ручкой и в нижнем углу написано 14.  
  
Осколки жизни, которая не будет прожита.  
  
В органайзере нет упоминаний Рейчел, хотя на первой странице указан номер телефона, предположительно самой Дженнифер Уилсон. Хотя, возможно, ему стоит подождать, пока не вернётся Дженнифер, прежде чем звонить на него. Возможно, у них получится вычислить, кто такая Рейчел. Если он выпишет пару обычных социальных связей, на которые она может с лёгкостью указать. Мать-дочь, сестра-сестра, подруга-подруга. Любовная связь? Может объяснить аспект несчастливого брака.  
  
(Есть ли у Джона Ватсона кто-то, кому его не хватает? Друзья? Люди, которые ему нравятся — люди, которые ему не нравятся?). Шерлок проверяет свой телефон — никаких новых сообщений. (Девушка?).  
  
Ну в самом деле, ему нужно больше информации. (Парень?). Всё пока ещё слишком туманно, слишком растянуто. Точки, но ещё не соединённые в какую-либо сеть. Он что-то упускает. Что-то, что он пока не видит.  
  
Обычно он бы проговорил всё вслух или ходил бы туда-сюда, или играл на скрипке, или что-то в этом роде, подробно расписывая проблему, пока не найдёт дыры и не проведёт связи, но он так близок к одиночеству, как не был давным-давно, и он  _чувствует_ это сейчас, чувствует пространство вокруг себя — пустое и тихое. Он обычно один, если не считать призраков, но обычно он это не ощущает, и от этого он чувствует себя уязвимым, осознающим всю пустоту в комнате.  
  
Шерлок клеит никотиновый пластырь на предплечье и пытается сосредоточиться.  
  


***

  
  
И затем — звук закрывающейся двери внизу, тройной перестук по ступеням. Шерлок морщит лоб, когда звук вырывает его из раздумий — Джон спешит. Страшно заинтересованный, Шерлок садится, как раз когда Джон входит в дверь.  
  
Джон даже не тормозит. Он идет прямо, трость едва касается пола, и хватает Шерлока за плечи.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Шерлок,  _ты в порядке_?  
  
Шерлок подскакивает под прикосновением — ладони  _тёплые_ — и пытается оттолкнуть его, но в руках нет сил от удивления.  
  
— Я  _в порядке_. Что случилось?  
  
Джон игнорирует вопрос, потирает его руки, скользит пальцами по запястью и шее Шерлока, проверяя, хмурится при виде трёх никотиновых пластырей на предплечье, пока, наконец, не приходит в себя и, после неловкой паузы, не отпускает руку Шерлока, которая падает ему на грудь с глухим шлепком.  
  
— Ты в порядке.  
  
— Даааа, — медленно тянет Шерлок. — Почему ты ожидаешь, что это не так? Что случилось?  
  
Секунду Джон (раскрасневшийся — рот сжат — обеспокоенный взгляд) изучает его, а потом отходит. Он проводит руками по лицу и качает головой, как будто пытается прочистить её.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает он, совершенно неубедительным тоном. — Боже. Я не знаю. Должно быть, ничего.  
  
— Джон.  
  
— Такого не могло быть, — он ходит туда-сюда, потом падает в кресло. — Мне показалось, что я что-то увидел, но я… я не мог… Не мог видеть.  
  
— Скажи мне. Что? Случилось?  
  
— Ты бросил меня на месте преступления, — произносит Джон, достаточно взволнованно, чтобы это не прозвучало как обвинение. Шерлок всё равно заливается виноватым румянцем, но Джон этого, кажется, не замечает. — Так что я пошёл домой, — он останавливается и смущённо смотрит на Шерлока.  _«Ему стыдно»_ , понимает Шерлок, и это, в общем, привлекательно и непонятно, и немного раздражает. — Но то, что я видел… я не мог видеть. Но до этого я никогда… только после встречи с тобой, так что я подумал… но _это невозможно_.  
  
— Ты удивишься, что может быть возможно, — отвечает Шерлок, и не успели эти слова сорваться с его губ, как он всё понимает.  _Из всех надоедливых, сующих нос ублюдков…_  
  
— Я… эм…, но это — не было, — Джон издаёт высокий и слегка истеричный смешок. — Летающие… Шерлок, предметы  _двигались_. Свет мигал туда-сюда. Это просто… это невозможно.  
  
Шерлок притворяется, что обдумывает сказанное, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться и не закатить глаза. Внутри него лёгкий трепет, мешающий ему отнестись к этому с должной серьёзностью. Лёгкий трепет, который говорит: « _Джон Ватсон хотел, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке._ ».  
  
— Ты сказал этому что-нибудь?  
  
—  _Этому_? Шерлок, что…  
  
—  _Сказал ли_  ты что-нибудь?  
  
Джон пристально на него смотрит.  
  
— Эм. Нет. Я… Я просто взял мой… Ну… Просто собрал кое-что и ушёл. Получил твои сообщения и отправился сюда.  
  
— А потом женщина в чёрном автомобиле предложила тебя подвезти, не так ли?  
  
Взгляд Джона становится острее и угрюмее.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — это вопрос, но Джон произносит его не как вопрос. Он произносит его как приказ. Действительно — военный врач. Тот трепет внутри Шерлока перебирается и устраивается слегка пониже.  
  
— Рассказала тебе историю твоей жизни, не так ли?  
  
— Да, — говорит он громко. — Да, рассказала. Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Привезла тебя сюда, даже не спрашивая? И, готов поспорить, выбираясь из машины, ты почувствовал, как твою руку удерживает чья-то другая рука, бестелесная? — Шерлок находит, что слегка наслаждается этим, хотя делает себе зарубку на память, никогда в этом не признаваться. В конце концов, не стоит поощрять подобные вещи.  
  
Джон неуютно ёрзает в кресле.  
  
— Это… Я знаю, что это невозможно.  
  
Шерлок уже ничего не может с собой поделать и ухмыляется.  
  
— Но ты ведь её почувствовал, — говорит он, многозначительно приподнимая брови. Джон не отвечает, всё ещё продолжая пристально смотреть на него, и Шерлок скатывается с дивана с предельным самодовольством. Что может быть соблазнительнее, чем добавить немного таинственности? А сейчас, когда Джон здесь, Шерлок определённо хочет соблазнять. Определённо хочет, чтобы Джон был рядом и определённо  _не хочет_ , чтобы Джон злился на него за то, что он оставил его на месте преступления. — Я позабочусь об этом, но сейчас это не наша проблема. Прямо сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты послал сообщение.  
  
Он начинает раскопки на столе в поисках кусочка бумаги, на котором он записал номер Дженнифер Уилсон.  
  
Джон пристально на него смотрит.  
  
— Что… что? Я только что сказал, что моё жильё… Я не знаю… захвачено призраком? И он преследует меня с помощью автомобилей и красивой женщины? И это не твоя проблема, да?  
  
— Это ничья проблема, — дипломатично отвечает Шерлок. — Это просто тактика устрашения. Не беспокойся об этом. Перешли на этот номер сообщение в точности, как я скажу. Готов?  
  
Джон фыркает и, очевидно, хочет запротестовать, но через минуту он уже возится со своим телефоном, открывая сообщения вопреки собственному желанию.  
  
— Дай мне минуту, — говорит он, и Шерлок терпеливо ждёт, перемещаясь к окну и изучая улицу, пока не находит то, что —  _кого_ — он искал.  
  
В конечном счёте, это могло бы быть выгодно и могло бы быть даже почти  _полезно_ , но, вообще-то, у Шерлока есть стандарты и, убедившись, что Джон не видит его со своего кресла, он смотрит на улицу, встречаясь с тёмным взглядом, и показывает личности, стоящей под окнами, средний палец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Извините переводчика, не смогла удержаться от «былинной» формы повествования :D  
> ** В оригинале, если дословно, «классическая поза Ванны Уайт» - это соведущая игры «Колесо Фортуны», а «Поле Чудес» - это российская адаптация данной игры. 


	4. Chapter 4

Во всём мире есть только один человек, который знает, что именно Шерлок способен видеть, и даже он знает это только потому, что умер во время взрыва в Бишопсгейте в 1993 году, а потом пришёл домой.  
  
Шерлоку было семнадцать, Майкрофту было двадцать четыре, и он уже работал в MI5 в отделе по борьбе с внутренним терроризмом. Хотя о бомбе сообщили до её детонации, Майкрофт был на месте будущего взрыва, помогая спецслужбам с эвакуацией. Он обнаружил себя не в том месте, не в то время, а потом, несколько минут спустя,  _там же_ , но каким-то образом по другую сторону.  
  
Он отправился домой, весь в крови и пыли и с металлическим осколком от бог знает чего, наполовину вошедшим ему в мозг, и открыл дверь в свою старую спальню, чтобы найти там Шерлока, который свешивался из окна с наполовину скуренным косяком наперевес.  
  
— Прт, — сонно сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Шерлок? — подавился Майкрофт. — Это, что,  _марихуана_?  
  
Позднее Шерлок решил, что очень хорошо, что это  _была_ марихуана, и что он уже накурился, когда вошёл Майкрофт, потому что, в противном случае, он, скорее всего, вывалился бы из окна от неожиданности. Однако в том состоянии он отметил смерть Майкрофта только фоном, и позднее он вспомнил, что подумал (довольно ясно):  _«Он здесь задержится, только чтобы бесить меня.»_.  
  
— Не будь сукой, — сказал Шерлок, закатывая глаза. — Это скучно.  
  
— Я не сука, — бледно запротестовал Майкрофт. — Я  _мёртв_.  
  
— Не будь идиотом, очевидно, что я это вижу, — Шерлок ещё раз затянулся косяком и осмотрел Майкрофта с любопытным отсутствием интереса. — Кстати, это всё твоя кровь?  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на себя, как будто впервые заметив кровь.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Как думаешь, я смогу увидеть твои мозги через эту дырку? — он махнул рукой на осколок в голове. Майкрофт раздражённо фыркнул.  
  
— А, что, видеть мертвецов для тебя  _нормально_? — спросил он.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— «Из глубины взываю к тебе, Господи…», — торжественно произнёс он, сделал ещё один затяг и отвернулся обратно к окну, безуспешно пытаясь выдыхать дым колечками. — Думаю, я вижу больше мёртвых, чем живых. А теперь, полагаю, буду видеть и тебя.  
  


***

  
  
— Сочувствую вашей утрате, — говорили все. На похоронах. Потом на поминках. Не желая привлекать внимание к вовлеченности MI5 в ситуацию с взрывом, скорбящим предоставили другую причину смерти — уродский несчастный случай в метро. — Какая неожиданная утрата.  
  
Шерлок не ощущал никакой утраты. Если уж на то пошло, за последнюю неделю он видел Майкрофта больше, чем за последние несколько лет. Это было странно, причудливо и неудобно, разумеется. Но это не было  _утратой_.  
  
— Уродский случай в метро? — в ужасе переспросил Майкрофт. — Они не могли хотя бы придумать что-то  _величественное_?  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт был мёртв уже двенадцать дней, когда вломился в комнату Шерлока, взбудораженный и разгневанный.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, ты мог хотя бы  _предупредить_ меня, что я не единственный в этом доме!  
  
Шерлок, почти заснувший, даже не поднял головы.  
  
— Единственный что?  
  
— Единственный мертвец, очевидно! Я только что напугал миссис Бертран в гостиной и провёл почти полчаса, пытаясь убедить её, что  _это_ , — он указал на кусок железа, торчащий из его головы. — Совершенно нормально, и ей не о чем беспокоиться!  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, потом приподнялся на локте.  
  
— Ты видишь миссис Бертран? Она видит тебя?  
  
—  _Да, я вижу миссис Бертран, ты, невыносимый сопляк_. Честно, Шерлок, это были чудовищно длинные несколько дней, ты мог хотя бы попытаться облегчить мне это всё?  
  
Шерлок его проигнорировал, рухнул с кровати и убежал в гостиную. Когда он вернулся, он был белее снега и трясся.  
  
— Ты её видел. И она видела тебя.  
  
— Да, разумеется, я… — но тут он заметил лицо Шерлока и моментально заткнулся. — Это необычно, не так ли?  
  
— Никто не видит мёртвых, кроме меня, — прошептал Шерлок. — Они не видят друг друга. Но я… Майкрофт, это значит, что  _я_ …  
  
— Нет, не будь смешным, — уверил его Майкрофт, позабыв о своей ярости при виде паники Шерлока. — Ты взаимодействуешь как с мёртвыми, так и с живыми, так? Я не могу взаимодействовать с живыми. И ты был абсолютно жив, когда я в последний раз разговаривал с Мамулей на выходных до того как, так что… нет. В любом случае, ты не ощущаешься как один из нас.  
  
Но Шерлока трясло, и позднее он размышлял над иронией того, что самым шокирующим моментом смерти Майкрофта было осознание собственной смертности, и ему было не по себе ещё долго. Несколько дней он цеплялся, ощущая себя постыдно юным, за любое внимание, которого мог добиться от живого человека. После этого он решил, что лучше сбежать от ощущения собственного тела, и курение марихуаны из окна спальни Майкрофта оказалось самым безобидным из того, что ему в этом помогло.  
  
 _«Он должен уйти_ , — думал Шерлок. —  _Как Карл Пауэрс ушёл. Чего он ждёт? Он должен уйти.»_.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, почему с нами что-то не так? — однажды спросил Шерлок, наблюдая, как мёртвая женщина хромает по улице мимо их дома.  _«Сбита машиной на утренней прогулке_ , — подумал он. —  _Сегодня? Вчера? На прошлой неделе?»_  — Почему мы такие, какие мы есть?  
  
— Полагаю, кто-то должен, — сухо ответил Майкрофт. Он пытался, но безуспешно, отобрать у Шерлока сигарету. — Все жизни кончаются.  
  
Шерлоку было интересно, сколько времени ей потребуется на осознание того, что она мертва. Знала ли уже её семья об этом.  
  
— Все сердца разбиваются.  
  
Майкрофт остро на него взглянул и, забывшись на миг, умудрился сбить пепел с кончика сигареты.  
  
— Неравнодушие — не преимущество, Шерлок.  
  


***

  
  
Две недели превратились в два месяца, потом в два года, но Майкрофт не ушёл. Вокруг глаз Шерлока очертились тёмные круги, и Майкрофт беспокоился, беспокоился, беспокоился. Кожа Шерлока туго обтянула кости, а Майкрофт кричал и научился, полный решимости и ярости, отбрасывать иглы прочь. Шерлок попал в университет и в неприятности, и Майкрофт последовал за ним даже в Лондон, отираясь по углам библиотек и лабораторий. Шерлок прекратил в них ходить и нашёл другие места, где можно провести время, и тогда, наконец, Майкрофт заключил с Шерлоком сделку, лишь бы он отправился в рехаб.  
  
— Я уйду куда-нибудь, — пообещал Майкрофт. — Просто… Пожалуйста…  
  
Так что Шерлок отправился.  
  


***

  
  
После этого они долго игнорировали друг друга, и, когда Шерлоку исполнилось двадцать три, Майкрофт нашёл ясновидящую, которая, хоть и не могла видеть Майкрофта и взаимодействовать с ним так, как был способен Шерлок, тем не менее, могла довольно успешно с ним общаться. С помощью ясновидящей Майкрофт, в итоге, нашёл способ вернуться в MI5, где выяснилось, что в невидимости и в неспособности умереть  _ещё раз_ , есть определённые преимущества.  
  
Шерлок это возненавидел.  
  
— Ты не можешь делать подобные вещи, — сказал он Майкрофту. — Предполагается, что ты отпустишь всё это и  _уйдёшь_ , а не останешься здесь навечно.  
  
— Да неужели? — сухо ответил Майкрофт. — И как стар был старейший из виденных тобой?  
  
Шерлок отказался отвечать, потому что только три дня назад он встретил компанию франкских наёмников из третьего столетия, и у всех было перерезано горло.  
  
— Они не знают, что мертвы. Ты знаешь. Так что уходи уже. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно для перехода, и я это сделаю. Просто… ты не можешь оставаться, Майкрофт, это не так должно работать.  
  
— Я  _не знаю_ , что мне нужно, — наконец взорвался Майкрофт. — Ты же не думаешь, что я не искал? Шерлок, я мёртв уже шесть лет.  _Шесть лет_. Если бы я мог уйти, я бы уже это сделал. Нам просто придётся научиться принимать то, что на обозримое будущее я здесь застрял. Так что просто… Давай просто сделаем всё возможное с тем, что есть.  
  
— Я выясню это, — неистово поклялся Шерлок. — Я собираюсь это выяснить.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и опустил голову.  
  
— «Из глубины взываю к тебе, Господи…», — произнёс он, повторяя то, что, казалось, произошло тысячу лет назад или больше. — Я надеюсь, что ты выяснишь, Шерлок. Я надеюсь на это.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок так и не выяснил.  
  
Они сделали всё возможное с тем, что есть.


	5. Chapter 5

Телефон Джона начинает звонить.  
  
Они оба смотрят на него, затаив дыхание — Шерлок весело, а Джон с тревогой.  
  
— Так, это что… убийца?  
  
— Должен быть, нет? Варианты таковы: либо убийца избавился от телефона так же, как и от чемодана, либо телефон всё ещё у него. Маловероятно, что кто-то перезванивает тебе со дна мусорного бака, равно невероятно, что убийца был с ним ещё более небрежен чем с чемоданом, так что он не мог просто  _потерять_ его, таким образом, все шансы за то, что это убийца.  
  
— Может быть, это не связано с расследованием? — сомневается Джон. — Мне звонят, знаешь ли. Иногда.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Шерлок с ухмылкой. — Куча звонков со скрытых номеров в такие подходящие моменты?  
  
Джон смеётся.  
  
— Эм, ну… Нет. Полагаю, что нет. Что означает… ты только что дал убийце мой номер. Спасибо за это.  
  
— К счастью, он не убивает людей при помощи телефонов. В конце концов — сложно послать яд по смс. Уверен, с тобой всё будет в порядке.  
  
Долю секунды ему кажется, что Джон воспринял это серьёзно, но потом они оба заходятся смехом. Шерлок замечает, что когда Джон смеётся, у него своеобразно морщится лицо — поднимаются щёки, но глаза остаются огромными, любопытными и бесспорно  _заинтересованными_.  
  
Однако сквозь хихиканье Джона отчётливо слышится стук наверху — должно быть проснулась Бет Давенпорт. Шерлок быстро трезвеет. Без сомнения, через пару минут она поковыляет вниз по лестнице, и он серьёзно сомневается в её способности быть хоть вполовину такой же проницательной, как Дженнифер Уилсон.  
  
Шерлок подпрыгивает и хватает своё пальто — определённо пора вытаскивать Джона Ватсона из квартиры.  
  
— Пошли ещё одно сообщение, — приказывает он. — Сейчас, когда мы знаем что телефон у убийцы, мы можем это использовать, чтобы привести его к нам. Пошли ему сообщение:  _Нортумберленд-стрит, 22. Пожалуйста, приезжайте._  
  
Джон набирает текст. Шерлок не может не отметить, что он делает это ужасно медленно. Его должно раздражать наблюдение за тем, как Джон набивает каждую букву, но вместо этого его сосредоточенный вид превращает это зрелище в невозможно привлекательную картину.  
  
— Почему не сюда?  
  
— Потому что я не особо жажду принимать у себя в квартире серийного убийцу, — легко отвечает Шерлок, отчего Джон снова смеётся. — Послал?  
  
— Послал. А что там, на Нортумберленд-стрит, 22? Полицейский участок или что-то вроде того?  
  
Шерлок как раз надевает шарф, когда Джон поднимает на него взгляд и залипает на его шее, отчего Шерлок чувствует головокружение, чувствует себя пузырьками шампанского, чувствует себя смешным.  
  
— Четверо уже мертвы, на полицию нет времени, — отвечает он, а во рту внезапно становится сухо. — Нортумберленд-стрит прямо за углом, мы доберемся туда намного раньше убийцы.  
  
— Мы?  _Мы_ собираемся устраивать засаду на серийного убийцу? — голос утверждает, что это плохая идея, но ноги уже подобрались, Джон сидит на краешке кресла, и Шерлок не упускает то, как его руки сжимаются на трости, как он держит её — как будто собирается использовать как оружие.  
  
— Ну, — тянет Шерлок, не в силах сдержать ухмылки, — полагаю, ты мог бы просто посидеть здесь и посмотреть телевизор, если хочешь, — он машет в сторону телевизора, стоящего позади кресла в котором сидит Джон, затем разворачивается на каблуках и лебедем выплывает за дверь, начиная медленно спускаться по лестнице — достаточно медленно, чтобы Джон смог его догнать.  
  
И, разумеется, не проходит и секунды, как он слышит очень тихое «чёрт!» и шебаршение, а затем появляется Джон и топает по лестнице вслед за ним. В груди Шерлока становится легко, улыбка расползается по лицу, и он ведёт Джона в лондонскую ночь.  
  
*  
  
По мнению Шерлока, вечер определённо становится лучше.  
  
Лондон — красивый город: небо чистое и хрусткое; свет, источаемый витринами, яркий и многоцветный. Улицы достаточно заполнены, чтобы это было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы нарушать анонимность нахождения в толпе, и хоть раз Шерлок может идти рядом с Джоном Ватсоном и не беспокоиться, может ли кто-то ещё его видеть.  
  
Джона определённо стоит видеть — в полушаге позади Шерлока, трость касается земли, но он не опирается на неё, а шагает совершенно ровно. Шерлок видит что-то новое в развороте его плеч, в линии его спины — нечто, что говорит  _«солдат»_ , говорит  _«готовность»_ , говорит  _«приключение»_.  
  
— Это, — величественно произносит Шерлок, простирая руки к пиршеству, накрытому городом, — его охотничьи угодья, Джон. Прямо здесь, в сердце города. Сейчас, когда мы знаем, что он похищал жертв — это меняет все, верно? Все его жертвы исчезли с оживлённых улиц, из толпы, но никто не видел, как их уводят, никто не видел борьбу. Как у него это получается?  
  
— Не знаю. Почему ты считаешь, что их похищали, если не было борьбы?  
  
Шерлок, нахмурившись, смотрит вдаль.  
  
— Её туда привезли, это очевидно. Как ещё можно куда-то приехать?  
  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
  
— Так же, как все ездят — в такси. И не важнее ли вопрос, с кем она бы села в такси? Дженнифер Уилсон была не отсюда, верно? Так кому бы она доверилась? И как кто-то умудрился усаживать и выводить её из такси так, чтобы таксист ничего не заметил?  
  
Схемы перед мысленным взором Шерлока внезапно перемешиваются, линии освещают другие пути, как будто Джон переключил железнодорожную стрелку и перенаправил маршруты, просто размышляя вслух. Без борьбы — не отсюда — увезены с оживлённых улиц — в такси — никто ничего не видел —  _таксист_ ничего не видел — ох, ох,  _ох_!  
  
Шерлок останавливается посреди тротуара и пялится на него.  
  
— Джон, вот оно. Вот  _оно_!  
  
— Окей, — произносит Джон, явно не понимая. — Что «оно»? Ты… ты знаешь, кто это?  
  
— Нет…нет, я знаю,  _что_ он! — он вжимает в виски края запястий, стабилизируя взаимосвязь улик в своей голове, встраивая детали, отмечая недостающие подсказки. — И ты тоже знаешь, если подумаешь об этом. Дженнифер Уилсон, которая приехала в Лондон, которая планировала остаться всего на одну ночь — как она оказалась в такси с убийцей, а водитель этого  _не заметил_?  
  
— Не знаю. Как?  
  
— Убийца и водитель — это  _тот же самый человек_. Один и тот же, Джон! Нам просто нужно отыскать правильное такси, и мы его поймаем! — он смеётся, и у него кружится голова от возбуждения, и он продолжает путь к Нортумберленд-стрит. Это не подсказка — это  _решение_ — большое, красивое, блестящее решение. Это конец, это ответ на каждый вопрос, над которым Шерлок сходил с ума с того момента, как Джеффри Паттерсон впервые появился в его квартире несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Это развязка, которую так ждали Джеффри Паттерсон и Джеймс Филлимор, развязка для Бет Давенпорт, для Дженнифер Уилсон, для их семей, для их друзей, для их страниц на Фейсбуке, наполненных скорбными отзывами. Для их призраков.  
  
Шерлоку просто нужно найти правильное такси.  
  
— Там… такси тут повсюду, — протестует Джон, следуя за ним. — Как ты узнаешь то, которое нам нужно?  
  
— Только одно остановится возле номера 22, не так ли? — зовет его за собой Шерлок. Он отстранённо отмечает, что трость Джона уже даже не касается земли; Джон должно быть, так же как и Шерлок, вибрирует от энергии. — Нам просто нужно подождать, пока там не остановится такси, и это будет наш человек. Вперёд!  
  
*  
  
Они останавливаются у ресторана Анжело и принимаются ждать.  
  
Шерлок хотел бы посидеть с Джоном внутри — в конце концов, снаружи холодно, а Анжело радушен, дружелюбен и щедро наливает вино, но, учитывая положение вещей, ему кажется это не самая мудрая идея. Вместо этого они устраиваются на черной металлической скамье возле входной двери, трость Джон вешает на подлокотник, чтобы оставить свободными руки, и они сталкиваются плечами, как двое людей, нервно ожидающих столика на своём первом свидании.  
  
Шерлок хотел бы оказаться в этом месте одним из таких двоих. С Джоном. С вином и приглушённым светом, с долгими взглядами и поведанными шёпотом секретами. Ему кажется, что Джон тоже хотел бы оказаться одним из таких двоих.  
  
По крайней мере, он надеется на это.  
  
Но этому придётся подождать, пока они не закончат расследование.  
  
И пока не раскроется тайна Джона Ватсона. Он задумывается о том, что существует вероятность, что ему всё равно никогда не привести сюда Джона, и Шерлоку приходится прочистить внезапно стиснувшееся горло и вернуть своё внимание Нортумберленд-стрит. Мертвец с ожогами на руке терпеливо ждёт автобуса на остановке. Женщина, с кровью, засохшей ручейками на лице, изучает своё отражение в окне аптеки и, по-видимому, удовлетворившись тем, что видит, продолжает свой путь, чуть не столкнувшись с парнем, выгуливающим свою собаку.  
  
Кажется, он никогда не видел мёртвое животное. Определённо не мёртвых собак. Возможно, люди говорят правду — все собаки попадают в рай.  
  
— Расскажи мне о призраке, — внезапно произносит Джон.  
  
Шерлок чуть не спотыкается, несмотря на то, что вообще-то сидит, и Джон протягивает руку, чтобы выровнять его. Джон что, собирается обзавестись привычкой удивлять его? Шерлок не уверен, радоваться этому или волноваться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Моём призраке, — повторяет Джон, окидывая Шерлока странным взглядом. — Та штука, которая произошла в моей квартире? Тебя это даже не удивило, но подобные штуки — летающие вещи и всё такое — они не происходят в реальной жизни.  
  
— Не происходят? — слабым голосом переспрашивает Шерлок и пытается придумать убедительное объяснение, которого нет. — А что тогда происходит в реальной жизни?  
  
На самом деле, его еще ни разу не спрашивали о призраках — даже Лестрад об этом не спрашивал, несмотря на то, что Шерлок прекрасно знает, что когда они впервые начали работать над расследованиями, ему нанесли визит, очень похожий на тот, которого удостоился Джон. Он просто сделал то, что делает большинство людей — проигнорировал, притворился, что этого не было и, в конце концов, забыл об этом.  
  
Шерлока никогда не спрашивали напрямую, и он чувствует, что категорически не готов к внезапному вранью.  
  
— Много разного, — говорит Джон. — Но не летающие по воздуху вещи и не включающийся и выключающийся сам по себе свет. Вообще-то я подумал, что это имеет отношение к месту преступления, вот почему… и твоё сообщение гласило, что там что-то было опасным, и я беспокоился за тебя. Я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
Он выглядит искренним, понимающим и терпеливым, как будто подбирается к тайне так мягко, как это возможно, и Шерлок осознаёт, что он  _не хочет_  врать Джону Ватсону.  
  
Но стоит ли это риска?  
  
Он думает о Джоне, рассматривающем его стол, заваленный заметками; и о Джоне, наклоняющимся над телом Дженнифер Уилсон, его сосредоточенности и энтузиазме. Он думает о Джоне, доверяющем ему, о Джоне, воспринимающем его всерьёз; о неподозрительности Джона и выражении интереса на его лице, когда Шерлок начал объяснять, каким образом он нашёл розовый чемодан. Он думает о Джоне, посылающем сообщения на неизвестный номер и смеющегося, когда он узнаёт что писал серийному убийце; о тепле его плеча, прижимающегося к плечу Шерлока, и о том, как это тепло, похоже, перетекает из плеча прямо в грудь.  
  
Он думает о том, мёртв Джон или жив, и сколько ещё сам Шерлок может притворяться и не замечать, что Джон либо одно, либо другое и — может быть — не то, чем Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы он был.  
  
Но ещё он думает о вещах, которые он видел и об историях, которые он слышал и о страхе, который он испытывал и думает о том, как сильно он иногда желает, чтобы ему не приходилось заниматься этим в одиночку. Он думает о Майкрофте — единственном другом человеке, который знает, на что это похоже, который  _понимает_ , находясь вне досягаемости по другую сторону невозможной завесы.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, — тихо произносит Джон. — Если ты в беде, или если есть что-то… это не важно. Шерлок, ты можешь рассказать мне.  
  
Шерлок наблюдает за улицей и подбирает слова. Как сказать невозможное? Как признаться в единственном… рассказать единственный секрет, который когда-либо имел значение?  
  
— Я не в беде. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я сумасшедший, — признаётся он, пытаясь успокаивающей улыбка смягчить напряжение.  
  
— Я и так думаю, что ты слегка сумасшедший, — говорит Джон, легко возвращая улыбку. — Так что, почему бы тебе меня не испытать?  
  
Мимо проезжает несколько такси. Шерлок теребит бахрому своего шарфа. Джон терпеливо ждёт, с прежней улыбкой на лице.  
  
— У тебя когда-нибудь бывало ощущение покалывания на загривке? — в итоге спрашивает Шерлок, устремив взгляд в сторону дома под номером 22, не решаясь смотреть на Джона. — У тебя когда-нибудь вставали волосы на руках без какой-либо причины?  
  
Джон подвигается ближе, его мягкая улыбка нерешительно подрагивает от неуверенности и беспокойства.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А ты знаешь, — продолжает он осторожно, прощупывая почву, — почему тебе страшно, когда ты один в темноте? Я знаю, Джон. — Он осмеливается поднять взгляд. Джон смотрит на него совершенно серьёзно. — Я знаю.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты не ПТСР имеешь в виду, — говорит Джон, и это не совсем шутка, и они оба это знают. Это то, что говорят люди, когда им нужно сказать хоть что-то, ибо в груди вдруг становится слишком тесно и им нужно это как-то выпустить наружу. Шерлок его не винит и не позволяет себе отступить.  
  
—  _Из глубины_ ,. — произносит он, воспроизводя слова воспоминания, которого у него не должно быть. Из разговора, которого никогда не должно было произойти, с братом, который уже был мёртв. Бережная колыбельная уличных звуков смягчает хриплость его голоса. — Ты знаешь этот псалом?  _Из глубины взываю к Тебе, Господи_.  
  
Джон качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Я перестал посещать службы ещё в детстве.  
  
Шерлок кивает.  
  
— Это стенание по мёртвым. Плач о милосердии, мольба к вере.  
  
— Не подумал бы, что ты религиозен.  
  
— Я не религиозен, но религия на протяжении веков массу времени уделяла смерти. Они уже подобрали наилучшие слова, чтобы сказать о ней что угодно.  
  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и они сидят вместе на краю скамейки. Джон так близко, что Шерлок слышит его дыхание, но они не смотрят друг на друга. Шерлок так долго смотрит на двадцать второй дом, что вряд ли его уже видит — это как смотреть слишком долго в зеркало, пока черты лица не начинают растворяться в темноте.  
  
Шерлок делает глубокий вздох и произносит это — то, что он никогда не осмеливался озвучить прежде. То, что кажется,  _обязано_ быть неправдой, пусть даже он и живёт в этом.  
  
— Я вижу мертвых.  
  
Такси выворачивает на Нортумберленд-стрит и не останавливается. На углу улицы замедляется пара, сливаясь в поцелуе, а Джон не смеётся в тишине, воцарившейся на скамейке. Не даёт задний ход шуткой, или злостью, и Шерлок думает, что возможно, тишина — это тот звук, который появляется, когда вы влюбляетесь.  
  
— Ты не о тех, что на местах преступлений, — произносит Джон.  
  
Шерлок чуть не смеётся в ответ на это.  
  
— Да. Не тех, что на местах преступлений.  
  
— Во сне?  
  
— Нет, не во сне. — Шерлок рискует искоса взглянуть на лицо Джона, на линию его челюсти, наклон подбородка, и снова отводит взгляд. — Вообще-то, только во сне я их и не вижу.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Когда я бодрствую. Они просто. Просто ходят вокруг, как обычные люди. Они просто не осознают, что они мертвы, так что они продолжают заниматься тем, чем должны были заниматься.  
  
 _«Пожалуйста, поверь мне,_  — думает Шерлок так громко, как только может. —  _Мне жаль, что ты их видишь по-другому в своих снах, в своих воспоминаниях. Пожалуйста, поверь мне несмотря ни на что. У меня раньше никогда не было кого-то, кому я мог рассказать. Раньше у меня не было кого-то, подобного тебе. Ты такой, такой… просто такой. Пожалуйста, будь чуточку больше»_.  
  
— Как часто ты их видишь? — спрашивает Джон.  
  
— Всё время, — отвечает Шерлок и неожиданно у него выходит это шёпотом. Рука Джона дёргается рядом с его рукой. Шерлок думает о том, чтобы взять её. — Они повсюду.  
  
Джон смотрит на него, и Шерлок невольно смотрит в ответ. Он чувствует себя… не пришпиленным, не бабочкой, разложенной для изучения, но всё равно замершим. Скорее, как фотография, наклеенная на альбомный лист, так, чтобы оставаться всегда в памяти. Чтобы никогда не забыть.  
  
— Вот почему ты стал детективом, так?  
  
— Я… — Шерлок опускает голову, чтобы уклониться от силы его взгляда, не уверенный, затопило ли его  _застенчивостью_ (из всех вещей на свете) или чем-то совершенно иным. — Я не мог быть никем другим.  
  
— Когда мы перед этим были на месте преступления, — начинает Джон.  
  
— Да. Дженнифер Уилсон. Она пришла ко мне всего за несколько минут до тебя. Её стошнило на перила, можешь в такое поверить?  
  
Джон фыркает.  
  
— Полагаю, ты просишь меня поверить во многое, так что это, вероятно, самое простое.  
  
Шерлок не может удержаться от вопроса.  
  
— А ты веришь?  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он беззаботно. По крайней мере, он не считает Шерлока сумасшедшим, и Шерлок полагает, что в чём-то это плюс. — Думаю, я просто рад, что ты не сказал мне, что у тебя есть подружка.  
  
Такт сердца, и Шерлок ухмыляется. Это очевидный ход, чтобы выиграть время, дать себе миг, чтобы оценить невероятную вещь, которую ему только что рассказали, но  _подружка_?!  
  
 — Это менее вероятно, чем видеть мёртвых? — спрашивает он, слегка сбитый с толку.  
  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
  
— Показалось, что, возможно, подружки не твоя сфера, — спокойно отвечает он, но Шерлок слышит, как улыбка рвётся на его губы, слышит, как смех булькает в его словах.  
  
Шерлок решает выложить всё.  
  
— Они не моя сфера, но всё в порядке. Дружка у меня тоже нет.  
  
— Только призраки?  
  
— Только призраки.  
  
Ещё одна долгая пауза, пока слова оседают между ними, а потом они смеются, пофыркивая, как будто заходятся в кашле — неэлегантно и смущающе, крепко прижимаясь плечами, и Шерлок знает, что Джон ещё не уверен, верить ему или нет, но он так же знает, что Джон не  _не верит_  ему, и это, наверно, справедливо. Большую часть времени Шерлок не уверен, верит он сам во всё это.  
  
Наконец, Шерлок собирается, а хихиканье Джона превращается скорее во вздохи, и они оба переключают внимание обратно на Нортумберленд-стрит 22.  
  
И там, прямо перед входом стоит такси.  
  
— Смотри, — зовёт Шерлок, вставая и двигаясь вперёд. — Что я тебе говорил? За весь вечер остановилось только одно такси. Нам пора!  
  
И когда Шерлок оглядывается на Джона, посмотреть, остаётся ли он с ним, следует ли он за ним, то замечает, что трость по-прежнему висит на ручке чёрной металлической скамейки возле ресторана Анжело — совершенно забытая.  
  
*  
  
Когда Шерлок бежит рядом с Джоном Ватсоном, ему кажется, что он мог бы бежать так вечно.  
  
Город — это лабиринт, но каким-то образом присутствие Джона, бегущего в шаге от него, заставляет улицы освещаться как взлётно-посадочные полосы, яркие в лиловой тьме ночи и кажется, нет ничего легче: поворот направо — одностороннее движение — дорожные работы. Он чувствует себя более быстрым, более сильным, он чувствует себя  _более_ , чем когда-либо.  
  
Он чувствует себя непобедимым.  
  
Джон  _следует за ним_ , и от этого город наполняется волшебством.  
  
Он желает, чтобы вместо того чтобы огибать здания, они могли бы проходить их насквозь или поверх, и прямо перед ними открывается дверь. Он желает, чтобы они могли летать, и спиральная лестница возникает из теней, чтобы провести их на крыши. Сегодня Лондон  _его_ , а Джон ровно бежит рядом с ним, с безусловной верой в то, что Шерлок приведёт его туда, куда им нужно, и Шерлок делает это.  
  
Наконец они выбегают из переулка на улицу, Шерлок по инерции движется вперёд, прямо под машину —  _такси_ — водитель ударяет по тормозам, а Шерлок падает на капот. «Полиция», кричит он, уже засовывая руку в карман за удостоверением, которое он спёр у Лестрада, но как только он выпрямляется, чтобы направиться к дверце водителя, такси снова двигается, педаль вжимается в пол, и Шерлоку достаётся только мелькнувшая в окошке широкая ухмылка, а водитель на всей скорости удаляется прочь.  
  
Они его так никогда не догонят, отчаявшись, думает Шерлок, но, по крайней мере, теперь они знают, что они правы, и рано или поздно у них будет ещё один шанс.  
  
В конце концов, убийца  _хочет_ , чтобы его поймали.  
  
— Я записал его номер, — говорит Джон, пытаясь отдышаться. Он смеётся, дышит и снова смеётся, недоверчиво и взволнованно одновременно. — Ты только что кинулся под колёса серийного убийцы.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него, но смех Джона настоящий, сияющий и понимающий.  
  
— Оно того стоит, — ухмыляется он.  
  
Джон кивает, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Что это? — он протягивает руку, пальцы скользят по краю Шерлоковой ладони, пропуская сквозь него ток, отчего Шерлок аккуратно роняет удостоверение в руку Джона. Джон хихикает, когда видит там имя. — Детектив-инспектор Лестрад?  
  
— Я обчищаю его карманы, когда он меня раздражает, — объясняет Шерлок, и ток от ладони Джона перебирается в позвоночник. — Можешь оставить себе, если хочешь, у меня в квартире их полно.  
  
— Однако, ты на него не похож, — отмечает Джон. Он и впрямь опускает удостоверение себе в карман, но для того ли, чтобы оставить себе, или вернуть Лестраду — Шерлок не знает.  
  
— Жалко. Было бы полезнее, если бы был похож.  
  
Джон ухмыляется ему, и что-то безрассудное проступает в его улыбке.  
  
— Вообще-то мне совсем не жалко, — говорит он, и тело Шерлока наполняется свежей порцией адреналина, позвоночник искрит и светится от жара. — Я думаю, это очень удачно, что ты выглядишь… так как выглядишь.  
  
Боже. Шерлоку нужно срочно что-то сделать с лишней энергией, не то он начнёт целовать Джона Ватсона прямо посреди улицы. Он ищет буквально любую вещь, на которой он может сфокусироваться, и видит прохожих, смотрящих на них и напряжённо говорящих что-то в свои телефоны. Он кивает в их сторону, но Джон уже видит потенциальную проблему.  
  
— Восстановил дыхание?  
  
— Готов, когда ты готов, — отвечает Джон, и они снова бегут навстречу ветру, бегут навстречу ночи.  
  
*  
  
Когда они добираются до Бейкер-стрит, они хихикают и с трудом ловят воздух, а тело Шерлока наполнено звучанием собственного пульса. Они вваливаются в прихожую 221, захлопывая за собой дверь, и приваливаются к стене у подножия лестницы рядом друг с другом; грудные клетки взрываются и ходят ходуном от напряжения и смеха. Плечо Джона, —  _тёплое_ , — прижимается к плечу Шерлока, и Шерлок глотает воздух и запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза, упиваясь этим теплом.  
  
— Это, — задыхаясь, произносит Джон, — была самая безумная вещь, которую я когда-либо совершал.  
  
— И ты вторгся в Афганистан, — подхватывает Шерлок, и они оба опять заливаются смехом. У Джона высокий и сводящий с ума смех, и Шерлок хочет ощутить его вкус, и плечо Джона сталкивается с его плечом, и рука Джона  _прямо тут_ , и когда смех замирает, а Джон поднимает на него взгляд, Шерлок смотрит в ответ, и смотрит, и смотрит в ответ.  
  
И Джон тянется к нему.  
  
Он тянется, и его дыхание у Шерлока на щеке, на челюсти, на губах, а за дыханием и сам Джон; и на его губах и пальцах жар, и звук и затяжная прохлада ночи. Их рты подходят друг к другу, прижимаются друг к другу, толкая Шерлока спиной к стене, и он чувствует, что его  _держат_ , а не  _обладают_ , и Джон целует его, а Шерлок целует его в ответ, и ему интересно, как это выглядело бы для постороннего взгляда, как это выглядит, когда тебя целует кто-то, кто может оказаться призраком, но это неважно, потому что Джон  _тёплый_ , а его руки прижимают, его грудь, его дыхание, его бёдра, всё это…  
  
— Твой загар, — задыхаясь, произносит Шерлок промеж поцелуев, тающих у него во рту как мёд, как солнечный свет, но это  _важно_ — чтобы он это сказал, чтобы Джон узнал. Это важно, потому что Шерлок рассказал ему обо всём — всё, что он может видеть. Шерлок рассказал, но Джон всё ещё тут и теперь он должен узнать, что Шерлок увидел, посмотрев на него; он должен узнать, что Шерлок видит и его тоже. — У тебя загорелые кисти рук, но не запястья, — где-то, где солнечно, но не на отдыхе, — у тебя армейская стрижка, и ты  _стоишь_ , — он кусает губы Джона, хватает его за плечи, — ты стоишь, как солдат, как будто ты готовишься к чему-то.  
  
— Готовлюсь к тебе, возможно, — стонет Джон и снова целует Шерлока, топя остатки дедукции своими губами, и его руки у Шерлока на шее, в волосах, и он притягивает задницу Шерлока ближе, ближе и…  
  
Шерлок, тяжело дыша, запрокидывает голову, и Джон прослеживает линию его шеи влажными и горячими губами.  
  
— В Бартсе ты ходил, как будто место тебе знакомо, то есть, у тебя была на это причина, вероятно, ты там учился, — но ты потерялся, не мог найти того, кого искал, то есть ты учился давно — ты сильно хромал при ходьбе,  _но ты оставил трость у ресторана Анжело_. — Джон придвигается невозможно близко, и издаёт стон, вибрация которого отдаётся в обоих телах; и позвоночник Шерлока перегружен, он искрит фейерверками и пламенем, он жидкое золото внутри его тела, просачивающееся в рёбра, в бёдра, в пах, — и ты в порядке, ты в порядке, ты  _прекрасен_ , это просто психосоматика. Значит травмирующее ранение, значит армия, Бартс,  _загар_ — Афганистан или Ирак.  
  
В конце, когда губы Джона находят его плечо, голос уходит вверх.  
  
— Ты сказал, что мне нужно выбраться из моей комнатушки, — говорит Джон, и Боже — он  _слушает_ , он слушает и понимает, и он твёрдый там, где плотно вжимается в Шерлока, и бёдра Шерлока дёргаются, двигаются и вжимаются навстречу.  
  
— У тебя была психосоматическая хромота, разумеется, тебе нужно было выбраться оттуда, — Шерлока выгибает и он возвращает губы Джона на свои.  
  
— Ты потрясающий, — произносит Джон, размазывая слова по нижней губе Шерлока, — ты  _невероятный_ , совершенно невероятный.  
  
И щёки Шерлока горят, ладони потеют, а член ноет и болит, и к нему приходит безумная мысль, что он никогда не видел прежде призрака с эрекцией, но это  _неверно_ , это неверно, потому что Джон целует его, как будто он  _живой_ , как будто он отчаянный от того, насколько он живой, как будто он переполнен этим, наводнён, как будто его сердце останавливается, а дыхание переполняет лёгкие, как будто он вытягивается, и тянется, и хватает, и он целует,  _целует_ , он целует Шерлока, как будто он не может не целовать Шерлока, как будто он держит свою жизнь в ладонях, и это Шерлока он находит в своих ладонях, в своих руках, на губах и на языке, и прижимает к груди, и Шерлок берёт его лицо в ладони и целует в ответ, и пытается сказать ему:  _«Я держу тебя, я держу тебя, я держу тебя…»_  
  
— Ох, Шерлок, — произносит кто-то, кто совершенно точно не Джон Ватсон. — Что ты  _наделал_?  
  
Шерлок замирает. Джон замирает.  
  
Руки миссис Хадсон взлетают к губам, приоткрытым от шока. Глаза наполнены слезами, щёки покраснели от расстройства и удивления.  
  
И она смотрит сквозь Джона Ватсона.


	6. Chapter 6

Сейчас в квартире  _определённо_ чересчур много людей.  
  
У Шерлока ноет в груди, и он говорит себе, что это из-за того, что плохо собранная и яснее-ясного неофициальная команда полицейских шарится в его вещах, роется в его бумагах и заметках и открывает ещё не распакованные после переезда коробки. У него потеют ладони, а ток, пробивающий позвоночник, вышел из-под контроля — молнии скачут от основания черепа до ослабевших коленей. Он с долей истерики думает, что, если Филип Андерсен только  _дохнёт_ на его столовые приборы, то, бог свидетель, он выкинет в мусорку весь набор.  
  
Его нетрадиционная и неофициальная компания соседей тоже разбрелась по углам, наблюдая за происходящим с некоторой отстранённостью. Джеффри Паттерсон, обращаясь к Лестраду, издаёт набитым рвотой ртом звук, который, как догадывается Шерлок, переводится как требовательно-возмущённое:  _«Да вы знаете, кто я такой?»._  Бет Давенпорт снова плачет.  
  
Шерлок не понимает, почему они здесь. Что заставляет их оставаться, когда они уже мертвы. Почему что-то имеет значение в этом «потом». Почему им так отчаянно нужны ответы, прежде чем они смогут двинуться дальше, и Шерлок уже тысячу раз задавался этим вопросом, но сейчас он его душит. Этот вопрос его душит. Он не может дышать.  
  
Джон не входит за Шерлоком в квартиру, и дистанция между ними кажется длиной в целую жизнь.  
  
Он стоит по стойке вольно, ожидая возле двери, как будто не уверен, что его приглашали. При виде него Шерлоку хочется громко кричать — он хочет, чтобы Джон был с ним, рядом с ним, всегда и навсегда, но он так же хочет завернуть его во что-нибудь, защитить его от этих пресных, назойливых, бессмысленных, надоедливых людей и их дышащей, пульсирующей человечности.  
  
Шерлок, чувствуя обиду, думает, что они не заслуживают быть живыми — совсем нет. Это  _нечестно_. Это нечестно, что все эти люди могут жить, жить и жить, когда Джон Ватсон живее, чем все они — во плоти, тёплый,  _пульсирующий_ на губах Шерлока, на его руках и бёдрах. Они не знают, и это  _нечестно_ , и это не должно иметь значения, и он хочет, чтобы они исчезли — все они. Он хочет, чтобы все они просто убрались, чтобы он мог смотреть, смотреть, смотреть и  _видеть_ Джона Ватсона до конца своей жизни и после этого тоже.  
  
Джон целовал его, и это казалось воскрешением, и остальное, чёрт побери, не должно иметь значения.  
  
Он желает, чтобы это не имело значения.  
  
Шерлок трясёт головой — он больше не может об этом думать, иначе тяжесть в груди взорвётся, оставляя зияющую рану и истекая кровью прямо на пол гостиной. Он оставляет Джона стоять на пороге и обращается к Лестраду.  
  
— Что всё это значит?  
  
— Я бы задал тебе тот же самый вопрос, — с усмешкой отвечает Лестрад, обводя рукой все коробки с вещами, до сих пор загромождающие квартиру. — Мне нравится твоя новая квартира. Гораздо лучше той дыры на Монтегю-стрит, в которой ты жил прежде.  
  
В углу комнаты Джеффри Паттерсон фыркает, явно не соглашаясь.  
  
— И поэтому твои подчинённые тут копошатся? — спрашивает Шерлок, игнорируя Паттерсона. Джон делает несколько шагов внутрь, так чтобы видеть вторженцев, и Шерлок любит его и ненавидит его, и это нечестно, и ему снова приходится отвести взгляд. — И вы мне устроили вечеринку по поводу новоселья, о которой я не знал? Знаешь, юридически это называется  _«Проникновение со взломом»_.  
  
— Это не проникновение со взломом, — возражает Лестрад, выглядя при этом, как кот, заполучивший сметану и кошку впридачу. — Это обыск на наркотики.  
  
Боль в груди свинцом падает в желудок:  _«О, нет»_.  
  
Он вихрем оборачивается к Джону, у которого недоверие написано на лице.  
  
— Обыск на наркотики? — спрашивает Джон с пренебрежительным смешком, который царапает Шерлока по рёбрам. Где-то в квартире Джеймс Филлимор издаёт звуки решительной заинтересованности; Джеффри Паттерсон издаёт звук решительного отвращения. — Вы это не серьёзно.  
  
— Джон, — начинает Шерлок, стараясь звучать властно, но вместо этого выходит мольба, — Заткнись.  
  
— Да, но, — беспечно взмахивает Джон рукой, но вглядывается в лицо Шерлока и почти делает шаг назад. Шерлок видит, как по его лицу мелькает воспоминание о том, что случилось внизу меньше пары минут назад. — Ты?  
  
— Не произноси это, — вырывается у Шерлока, и он презирает тон собственного голоса. Он прочищает горло и начинает снова — уже решительно. — Я… я  _чист_ , уже давно чист. Уже больше года.  
  
— А твоя квартира? — перебивает его Лестрад.  
  
— Я даже  _не курю_ , — произносит Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. Он смотрит на Джона, всеми силами транслируя:  _«Пожалуйста, поверь мне, пожалуйста, пойми, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс»_. Он повторяет, уже тише. — Я даже не курю.  
  
На удивление, Джон краснеет, а потом слышится фырканье, превращающееся в смех.  
  
— Я знаю, — произносит он, облизываясь, и Шерлок до кончиков ушей заливается румянцем —  _вкус_ — он вспоминает горяче-влажно-нетерпеливый вкус рта Джона. Джон знает, что он не курит.  
  
Джон приближается к нему, кладя ладонь ему на предплечье.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Или не поговорим. Как захочешь. Но ты в порядке.  
  
— В любом случае, — снова влезает Лестрад, как будто Джон не сказал ни слова. Возможно, для него так и было, и желудок Шерлока стягивается в узел. — Я знал, что ты найдёшь чемодан женщины в розовом, Шерлок. Я не дурак.  
  
— Дженнифер Уилсон, — автоматически поправляет Шерлок, оборачиваясь к нему. — И что только подало тебе  _эту_ идею? Это  _ребячество_.  
  
— Ну, я имею дело с ребёнком. Шерлок, это  _наше_ расследование. Я подключаю тебя и могу добавить — против всех правил, — но ты  _не_ занимаешься этим в одиночку, понятно?  
  
Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы начать плеваться огнём, потому что это  _унизительно_  — стоять здесь и выслушивать нотации, пока полицейские, которых несомненно даже не было бы здесь, если бы они не ненавидели его, шарятся по его вещам, и они все живут свои жалкие жизни, и это нечестно, что кто-то вроде Джона Ватсона не будет жить, и он не знает: в ярости ли он или на грани слёз, и…  
  
Пальцы на его локте — вся ладонь — обхватывающая, держащая, заземляющая, — тёплый солоноватый запах пота человека, стоящего вплотную.  
  
— Шерлок, расследование, — напоминает ему Джон. — Давай. Ты можешь его решить, и сейчас это важнее, чем они. Просто игнорируй всё остальное.  
  
… и Шерлок выдыхает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он Лестраду, и у того забавно округляются глаза, но Шерлок и это игнорирует. Джон прав, он  _действительно_ хочет решить это дело и ему понадобятся ресурсы Лестрада, если он собирается продолжать над ним работать. Прямо сейчас он больше ничего не может сделать. Он ничего не может сделать с Джоном или со смертью, или с послежизнью. Он может заняться только этим: этим расследованием, этими мертвецами и их жизнями, и он должен это сделать, потому что он Шерлок Холмс, и это то, что Шерлок Холмс делает — всё возможное.  
  
И что он действительно может, так это  _видеть_ , и потому что он может видеть, он может помочь. Значит, этим он и займётся.  
  
— Хорошо. Я нашёл чемодан. Вы нашли Рейчел?  
  
Лестрад кивает. Его взгляд смещается в сторону, как будто он смотрит на что-то в пространстве, занимаемом Джоном, и глаза у него по-прежнему круглые.  
  
— Единственная дочь Дженнифер Уилсон. Рейчел.  
  
Дочь. Имя дочери, нацарапанное на полу, фотография дочери в Фейсбуке, неуместно яркой в окружении прощальных посланий для Бет Давенпорт. Его разум устремляется за течением, подхватывая за собой сопротивляющееся сердце.  
  
— Хорошо. Тут действительно может что-то быть. Где она? Мы должны поговорить с ней, допросить её. Нет,  _я_ должен допросить её.  
  
— Не получится, — отвечает Лестрад. — Она умерла.  
  
Шерлок качается с пятки на носок, уходит в себя и возвращается обратно: половина его в гостиной 221Б, половина пролистывает в поисках Рейчел воспоминания, людей, которых он знал, призраков, которым он помог.  
  
— Превосходно! Как, когда, почему? Тут должна быть связь, должна быть  _какая-то_ …  
  
— Вряд ли, — вмешивается в его размышления Лестрад. — Видишь ли, она мертва уже четырнадцать лет. Рейчел Уилсон была мертворожденной дочерью Дженнифер Уилсон.  
  
— Нет… нет, это неправильно, такого не может быть. Это слишком важно, чтобы это было правдой.  
  
Откуда-то из кухни доносится громкое издевательское восклицание Андерсона.  
  
— Умирающая женщина вспоминает о своей мёртвой дочери, и для тебя это неважно? Неудивительно, что тебя считают психопатом, сейчас я вижу, почему.  
  
— Нет, — отметает Шерлок, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей, и одновременно Джон восклицает: «Заткнись, лицемерная задница!», и они смотрят друг на друга. Андерсон булькает, а затем чудесным образом затыкается и проскальзывает обратно на кухню. Надежда распускается в душе Шерлока (маяк или мираж?) —  _Андерсон его услышал_?  
  
По крайней мере, Джон не замечает ничего странного. Он улыбается, а Шерлок думает, как бы это выглядело, если бы он прямо сейчас потянулся к нему и поцеловал? Как бы это выглядело, если бы Джон действительно, взаправду был  _здесь_ … и если бы не был.  
  
Как бы это выглядело, если бы Джон остался, несмотря ни на что? Если бы Джон остался, и был его, и был  _здесь_ , всегда с ним, шаг в шаг, мысль в мысль?  
  
Может быть, это не должно иметь значения. Может быть, это имело значение, только если они этого хотели.  
  
Он стряхивает с себя эту мысль, пытается сосредоточиться.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет он. — Дженнифер Уилсон была умной,  _действительно_ умной. Она поняла, что что-то пошло не так, и она  _сознательно_ оставляла подсказки: оставила чемодан в машине, оставила свой… — шок от понимания нисходит на него. — Её  _телефон_. Разве вы не понимаете? Смартфон с подключённой электронной почтой, МР3 и  _GPS_?  
  
Он оглядывается — окружающие тупо пялятся на него. Он бы хотел, чтобы Дженнифер Уилсон была здесь, и сама на это посмотрела. Без сомнения, её бы стошнило на туфли Лестрада от чистого презрения к их профнепригодности.  
  
А затем:  
  
— Не имя, — выдыхает Джон. — Это не имя, это — пароль.  
  
— Посмотри в чемодане, там должен быть ежедневник, — приказывает Шерлок Лестраду, роясь в коробке в поисках лэптопа. — Там был её e–mail.  
  
— Не очень-то надёжный пароль, — бормочет Лестрад, но делает. — «Jennie», на конце «ie», точка, «pink», собака, «mephone», точка, «org», точка, «uk».  
  
Шерлок сдвигает пару коробок и падает на стул возле стола, открывая лэптоп.  
  
— Она намеренно оставила там свой телефон, — объясняет он, открывая страницу MePhone. Джон наблюдает через плечо, отвлекающе оглаживая круги прямо над воротником рубашки. Лестрад смотрит из-за второго плеча и держит  _свои_ руки чётко в карманах. Джеффри Паттерсон и Джеймс Филлимор заполняют промежутки между ними, изгибаясь, чтобы было видно.  
  
— Когда она выходила из такси, она уже знала, что умрёт, поэтому она оставила телефон, она  _подбросила_ его ему, — объясняет Шерлок. — Телефон всё ещё у него, мы знаем это, но чтобы это принесло пользу —  _настоящую пользу_  — мы должны иметь возможность добраться до него дистанционно. И вот тут на помощь приходит Рейчел.  
  
Он вводит имя в поле пароля и нажимает на «Ввод». Пароль принят, на экране появляется почтовый ящик Дженнифер Уилсон. Ещё один клик, второй, третий — и на экране появляются часы, отсчитывающие обратно три минуты. Надпись под ними гласит:  _«Идёт загрузка. Пожалуйста, подождите»_.  
  
Они все ждут. Смотрят. Шерлок осознаёт, что задерживал дыхание, только когда Джон наклоняется ещё ближе и делает вдох прямо у него над ухом — громко и медленно, как будто давая Шерлоку направление. Вдох, два, три; выдох, два, три. Вдох, два, три; выдох, два, три.  
  
— Дыши, — говорит Джон. — Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Шерлок дышит. Лестрад смотрит в сторону, как будто пытается дать им немного личного пространства. Но он не может видеть Джона… так ведь?  
  
Рука Джона чуть сжимается на его загривке. Вдох, два, три, четыре; выдох, два, три, четыре.  
  
— Нам понадобится быстро действовать, — говорит Шерлок Лестраду. — Машины. Ты можешь достать вертолёт? Её батарейка не вечна, мы должны найти телефон немедленно.  
  
— Что если он его выбросил? — спрашивает Лестрад, но всё равно достаёт собственный телефон и открывает сообщения.  
  
— Мы знаем, что он этого не сделал, — отвечает Джон. Шерлок слегка откидывается, окунаясь в тепло Джона, и закрывает глаза. Он понятия не имеет, услышал ли его Лестрад, но это не имеет значения. Даже если таксист и  _выкинул_ телефон (вряд ли, так как он, вероятно, до сих пор думает, что Дженнифер Уилсон жива), это, по крайней мере, даст им начальную точку: место, где он совершенно точно был. Место, в которое он может вернуться или крутиться вокруг.  
  
Экран мигает, слышится булькающий звук, и страница обновляется. Видна маленькая мигающая красная точка, показывающая предположительное местонахождение телефона. Шерлок ищет знакомые названия улиц: вот Мерелберн-роуд, так что телефон…  
  
— Здесь, — тихо произносит Джон. — Шерлок, тут показывается, что телефон здесь. В 221Б, Бейкер-стрит. Как такое может быть?  
  
— Должно быть, он всё-таки в чемодане, — предполагает Лестрад и приказывает своим подчинённым начать поиски мобильника. За спиной Шерлока Джон возражает, что нет, телефон не может быть в чемодане, что кто-то им с Шерлоком звонил с него. Лестрад не отвечает. Шерлок гадает, ответит ли Лестрад когда-нибудь Джону.  
  
Собственный телефон Шерлока вибрирует в кармане пиджака. Вытаскивая его, он думает, что это Майкрофт. Ещё одна вещь, с которой он не хочет иметь дело: ехидные братственные замечания о подбирании новых мертвецов и обжимании с ними у стены, протирая дыру в обоях миссис Хадсон.  
  
Но сообщение не от Майкрофта. Оно со  _скрытого_ номера и гласит:  _«Идите со мной, мистер Холмс»_.  
  
На лестничной площадке, прямо за дверью, с широкой, хитрой улыбкой на лице стоит таксист, и розовый телефон исчезает в его кармане.  
  


***

  
  
На долю секунды мир вокруг Шерлока замирает.  
  
Шерлок встречается взглядом с таксистом: глаза бледно-голубые, под ними мешки, потёртая твидовая кепка, старомодный кардиган, как минимум трёхгодичной давности, хорошо сохранившийся, но плохо сидящий. Всё поверхностное, ничего глубже, очевидно, намеренно. Тот тип личности, с которым вы можете работать вместе несколько лет и только потом осознать, что совсем его не знали. Мрачный, неприятный сорт плюща: ползучий и крадущийся, огибающий свет. Абсолютно ядовитый.  
  
А затем Бет Давенпорт начинает кричать.  
  
Это высокий, странно забитый рвотой крик. Она подрывается с пола и одновременно с этим Джеймс Филлимор валится с края журнального столика, на котором он сидел, и пытается кинуть валяющийся на полу ботинок, который он, разумеется, не может поднять. Джеффри Паттерсон перестаёт бессвязно булькать на Лестрада и вместо этого начинает несвязно орать на таксиста, а рвота вытекает из его рта и капает на галстук.  
  
Из всех возможных подтверждений это чертовски сильное: они определённо его узнали, и они определённо ненавидят его, и они определённо пытаются это продемонстрировать.  
  
Вероятно, это было бы ужасающее зрелище, если бы только кто-то, помимо Шерлока, мог это видеть.  
  
— Джон, — тихо произносит Шерлок, надеясь, что остальные, занятые поисками телефона, его не услышат. Джон, находящийся на другом конце комнаты, поднимает голову, как пёс, настораживающий уши, и оборачивается к Шерлоку, жестом показывая на себя:  _«Я?»_.  
  
Шерлок, чуть не умирающий от прилива любви и тепла, кивает.  
  
Джон за полсекунды пересекает гостиную и встаёт рядом, и это напоминает Шерлоку о том, что было у подножия лестницы; о том, каково быть прижатым к стене силой Джона, его жаром и его ртом, и решительно не смотрит на таксиста, обрамленного дверным проёмом.  
  
— Это он, — произносит Джон.  
  
Это не вопрос, и Шерлок любит Джона за это.  
  
— Мне нужно пять минут.  
  
Шерлок ещё не закончил, а Джон уже качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Нет. Нет.  
  
— Я должен знать,  _как_ , — настаивает Шерлок, понижая голос ещё сильнее, когда в их сторону косо смотрит Донован, как будто пытаясь подслушать. — Жертвы… Призраки… Джон, я должен иметь возможность сказать им,  _почему_ они призраки. Как ты не понимаешь? Я должен выяснить, как отправить их дальше.  
  
— А мне нужно, чтобы  _ты не превратился в одного из них_ , — отвечает Джон.  
  
Это настоящий удар в поддых: слышать это неожиданное отчаяние в голосе Джона, слышать как он умоляет о том же самом, о чём умолял сам Шерлок с того момента, как Джон Ватсон впервые вошёл в дверь лаборатории Бартса; с того момента, как Джон Ватсон впервые зажёг фейерверк, прошедшийся по позвоночнику Шерлока и расплескавшийся по коже, рукам и губам:  _«Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть он живёт»_.  
  
Шерлок делает шаг назад — шаг ближе к двери, пытаясь скрыться от мольбы в голосе Джона.  
  
— Я должен… Я должен, — повторяет он беспомощно.  
  
Рот Джона кривится с недовольной решимостью, и он повторяет за Шерлоком его шаги и, снова оказавшись напротив, приподнимается на цыпочки.  
  
—  _Две_ минуты, — уступает он. — А потом я иду за тобой.  
  
И он крепко целует Шерлока в уголок губ.  
  
Когда Шерлок разворачивается и тихо растворяется за дверью, минуя на своём пути неслышимый и невидимый гам мертвецов, никто живой не смотрит в центр гостиной, на Джона, как будто они не заметили, как настойчиво он его целовал.  
  
Как будто для них там не было, на кого смотреть.  
  
Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и сбегает по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, уже отсчитывая:  _одна минута и пятьдесят девять секунд, одна минута и пятьдесят восемь секунд_ , и понимает, что раньше у него никогда не было кого-то, кто отправился бы за ним.  
  
С улыбкой, которую у него не получается до конца задавить, он сбегает по последним ступеням и выходит в ночь.  
  


***

  
  
— Такси для Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Таксист терпеливо ждёт на улице, прислонившись к боку чёрного такси, всем видом показывая, что никуда не спешит, как будто он не просто ждал, а  _знал_ , что Шерлок выйдет один. Улица вокруг них пустынная и тревожно тёмная.  
  
 _«Одна минута и сорок пять_ , — считает Шерлок, успокаивая себя. —  _Одна минута и сорок четыре, одна минута и сорок три»_.  
  
— Я не заказывал такси.  
  
— Это не значит, что оно вам не нужно, — таксист улыбается елейной самоуверенной улыбкой, от которой у Шерлока кровь стынет в жилах. — Как насчёт поездки, мистер Холмс? Быть может, вы попадёте туда, куда вам нужно попасть?  
  
— Скажите мне, — спрашивает Шерлок вместо ответа. — Что было раньше: водитель такси или серийный убийца? Хотя, я полагаю, если проводить целый день в обществе обычных людей, то кто угодно сойдёт с ума, не так ли?  
  
— Я это такси вожу… хм, двадцать с лишним лет, — задумчиво отвечает таксист. — Повидал всякое, это точно.  
  
Шерлок думает о том, что таксист до дрожи спокоен, он как будто облит каким-то покрытием, как масляной завесой, за которой скрывается что-то злобное. Каждый раз, как Шерлок думает, что ухватился за занавес, чтобы отдёрнуть его, дедукция соскальзывает, занавес убегает, и Шерлок остаётся лишь с режущей неуверенностью в животе.  
  
— Но я не убийца, мистер Холмс, — продолжает таксист. — Я всего лишь поговорил с теми людьми, и они сами себя убили.  
  
Шерлок думает о Джоне, оставшемся наверху, о Джоне, сидящем на заборе между самоубийством и мыслями о самоубийстве.  _«Одна минута девятнадцать, одна минута восемнадцать, одна минута семнадцать»_.  
  
— И что вы им сказали? —  _«Что бы ты сказал ему?»._ —  Должно быть, хорошая была речь.  
  
Таксист снова улыбается.  
  
— Вы в самом деле хотите узнать?  
  
Холод, источаемый выражением его лица, окрашивается острым любопытством. Шерлоку это внезапно напоминает кормление полярных медведей: красное, сырое крошево из жертвы, размазанное по снежной тундре Арктики. Он подавляет порыв оглянуться на окна 221Б, проверяя, наблюдает ли за ним Джон, но выходит с трудом.  _«Пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят шесть»_.  
  
— Вы знаете, что хочу.  
  
— В таком случае позвольте вас подвезти, — таксист кивает в сторону заднего сиденья. — Сегодня поездка за мой счёт.  
  
— Что если я не поеду? — медленно спрашивает Шерлок, подсчитывая количество шагов, отделяющих его от такси… отделяющих его от входной двери в 221Б.  
  
— О, я сдамся без шума, — уверяет его таксист. — Вы можете прямо сейчас позвать копов, и я не доставлю неприятностей. Признаюсь во всём. Но… — его улыбка расплывается шире, обнажая все зубы. — Вы никогда не узнаете, что я им говорил. Вы никогда не узнаете,  _как_ я это сделал.  
  
 _«Тридцать четыре, тридцать три, тридцать два»_.  
  
Шерлок думает.  
  
Он думает о Джеффри Паттерсоне и Джеймсе Филлиморе, проведших несколько месяцев с забитыми рвотой ртами в ожидании следа, который Шерлок не мог найти, об их ярости и опустошении из-за неспособности всего-навсего поднять карандаш и написать подсказку. Он думает о Бет Давенпорт, о её лице, залитом слезами, о её пальцах, дрожавших, когда она касалась пиксельной фотографии лица своей дочери.  
  
Он думает о Дженнифер Уилсон, о её спешке, её нетерпении, её гневе, её мертворожденной дочери. О людях, которых она оставила позади, и о людях, ожидающих её впереди, когда она сможет к ним уйти.  
  
Он думает о Майкрофте, ждущем уже почти двадцать лет, который уже оставил всякую надежду когда-либо уйти.  
  
Он думает о Джоне. О Джоне и о том, здесь ли Джон или он ушёл, или он где-то ещё; завяз ли Джон в после-смерти, или же он до сих пор жив. О том, как он мог умереть, если он мёртв; о том, куда он может пойти, если он уже в начале пути.  
  
Он думает о Джоне и о том, оказываются ли все они в одном и том же месте  _после_. О том, могут ли мертвые в конце быть  _вместе_?  
  
 _«Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать»_.  
  
Он думает о Джоне.  
  
 _«Десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре»_.  
  
Он садится в такси.  
  


***

  
  
Лондон мчится потоком мимо окон — яркие цирковые огни, которые кажутся головокружительно неуместными в напряжении, разлитом в такси. Таксист не говорит, куда они направляются.  
  
 _«Ты только что сел в такси к человеку, который убивает людей, попадающих в его такси_ , — думает Шерлок, пытаясь сохранять ясность мыслей, несмотря на то, что его сердце скачет сильнее и сильнее. —  _Он выводит их из такси в незнакомом месте, и они не поднимают шума. Есть яд, и они принимают его сами. Должно быть какое-то принуждение, но без излишнего насилия»_.  
  
 _«Что он будет делать? Что я буду делать?»_  
  
 _«Что бы Джон сделал?»_  
  
Шерлок смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя выражение лица таксиста. Нейтральное, разумеется. Вероятно, лондонские таксисты приобретают покерфейс естественным путём. Пониже зеркала находится лицензия на такси с фотографией и именем  _Джефферсон Хоуп_  и какая-то семейная фотография с примерно на четверть отрезанным и залохмаченным краем. Тупые ножницы под стать поношенной одежде.  
  
Интересно, но вряд ли это самая важная вещь, чтобы зацепиться и продолжить. Шерлок достаёт телефон и собирается писать новое сообщение. Если он должен к чему-то подготовиться, ему нужно быть готовым  _ко всему_.  
  
Не имеет смысла говорить Майкрофту, в какой они части Лондона, или номер такси, или то, что Джефферсон Хоуп белый мужчина средне-преклонного возраста с редкими седыми волосами, среднего роста и с небольшим брюшком. Если что-то из этого имеет смысл знать, Майкрофт, несомненно, это уже знает.  
  
В любом случае, вопрос не в том, что Шерлок может сказать  _Майкрофту_. Вопрос в том, что Майкрофт может сказать  _Шерлоку_.  
  
 _Слышал, ты сегодня встречался с Джоном Ватсоном. — ШХ_  
  
Всего миг, и приходит ответ.  
  
 _Интересный малый, не так ли? — М_  
  
— Если вы рассказываете кому-то, как вас найти — это вам всё равно не поможет, — вмешивается Хоуп. — В любом случае, не там, куда мы направляемся.  
  
 _«Значит, что-то сложное, с большим количеством комнат»_ , — думает Шерлок. Он игнорирует угрозу и вместо этого посылает Майкрофту ещё одно сообщение. При других обстоятельствах ему могло бы стать немного стыдно за такую прямолинейность, но, учитывая, что он в такси с человеком, который уже убил четверых, он решил, что его можно простить.  
  
 _Он жив или мёртв? — ШХ_  
  
— Всё думал, столкнусь ли я с вами. Хотя и не предполагал, что это произойдёт так буквально, — Хоуп издаёт смешок — беззаботный, но Шерлоку он кажется слегка натянутым. Он старается отвлечь, сбить с толку. Шерлок полон решимости этого не допустить. — Шерлок Холмс на капоте моей машины! Хорошо, что у меня тогда не было пассажира. Вы могли бы меня тогда поймать.  
  
 _Шерлок, разве ты это ещё не выяснил? Не думал, что тебе понадобится столько времени. М_  
  
 _Это вопрос определённой важности. Если не возражаешь. Мёртв или жив? — ШХ_  
  
Такси поворачивает на пустынное ответвление улицы и останавливается напротив двух идентичных зданий.  
  
— Вот мы и здесь, — произносит Хоуп, и в его голосе проскальзывает нота раздражения. Значит, ему не нравится, когда его игнорируют.  
  
— Где  _здесь_? — спрашивает Шерлок, несмотря на то, что уже знает.  
  
— Вы совершенно точно знаете, где это  _здесь_ , мистер Холмс, — говорит Хоуп.  
  
 _Сказать — значит испортить удовольствие. — М_  
  
 _Чёрт побери, Майкрофт, это важно. Мне нужно знать сейчас. — ШХ_  
  
Но Майкрофт не отвечает, а Джефферсон Хоуп открывает дверцу со стороны Шерлока и наставляет на него пистолет.  
  
— Выпрыгивайте, — предлагает он с кривой усмешкой.  
  
Шерлок с пренебрежением оглядывает пистолет.  
  
— Ох,  _скука_.  
  
— Будет лучше, — обещает Хоуп, взмахом пистолета вынуждая Шерлока выйти из машины. Шерлок закатывает глаза, но делать нечего, он выбирается из машины и позволяет Хоупу указывать, куда идти.  
  


***

  
  
На столе между ними две бутылочки с двумя пилюлями, но не сказать, что Джефферсон Хоуп ужасно заинтересован о них говорить.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, — произносит он, как будто пробуя имя Шерлока на вкус. Шерлока передёргивает. — Прямо здесь, во плоти. Я слышал о вас, разумеется. У вас есть фанат. Он рассказал мне всё, что только можно узнать.  
  
—  _Фанат_? — с насмешкой переспрашивает Шерлок.  
  
— О, конечно, — кивает Хоуп. — Читает ваш сайт. « _Наука дедукции_ ». Там и впрямь есть блестящие штуки. Разумеется, вы никогда не упоминаете о том, что действительно в вас особенного, не так ли? — он усмехается скользко и масляно, как маленький мальчик с увеличительным стеклом, который только что нашёл муравейник. — Вы никогда не рассказываете о том, что вы можете  _видеть_.  
  
Алый бутон страха расцветает в кишках Шерлока — глубокая кровавая рана кислого ужаса где-то глубоко внутри.  
  
— Я вижу всё, — говорит он, стараясь выдержать ровный тон. — Это моя работа.  
  
Хоуп смеётся и качает головой.  
  
— Так, так, мистер Холмс. Никакого вранья. Здесь только вы и я, нечего скрывать. Вы знаете, что я имею в виду.  
  
— Уверен, что нет, — холодно отвечает Шерлок.  
  
Хоуп смеётся, смеётся и смеётся, и звук его смеха оседает в груди Шерлока, как пригоршня мелочи. Этот звук совсем не похож на смех Джона Ватсона, и Шерлоку интересно, как давно истекли его две минуты.  
  
— Разве вам никогда не было интересно, на что это похоже, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает Хоуп, когда затихает его смех. — Спорю, что, на самом деле, вы всё об этом знаете. Как всё это работает: все эти запутанные нюансы, которых никто не ожидает, пока не подходит их срок. Собственно, нам стоит провести эксперимент. Проверить, о чём вообще речь. Посмотреть, что вам известно.  
  
Шерлок сглатывает.  
  
— Посмотреть, что мне известно о чём?  
  
С широкой и уродливой улыбкой Хоуп перегибается через стол.  
  
— Об умирании, мистер Холмс.  
  


***

  
  
— Это до смерти просто, — объясняет Хоуп, и его уродливая усмешка становится всё шире. — Есть хорошая бутылочка и плохая бутылочка. Выбираете пилюлю из хорошей бутылочки — и будете жить; выберете пилюлю из плохой бутылочки — умрёте. Вы выбираете бутылочку, и какую бы вы ни выбрали, я приму пилюлю из второй.  
  
— И вы, разумеется, знаете, какая из них какая?  
  
— Ну, разумеется, знаю.  
  
— Зачем мне вообще выбирать? Мне это не нужно. Я могу уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, и вы всё равно отправитесь в тюрьму, — Шерлок поднимается, подчёркивая свои слова, даже достаёт телефон, но Джефферсон Хоуп лишь снова ухмыляется. Шерлоку хочется, чтобы он перестал это делать.  
  
— Вы могли бы, — приветливо соглашается Хоуп. — Но никогда не узнали бы, оказались ли вы правы. И кроме того, — он делает драматическую паузу. — Как думаете, как долго Джон Ватсон будет вас ждать?  
  
У Шерлока замирает в груди.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете о Джоне?  
  
Это не тот вопрос, который следовало задавать. Шерлок сразу же понимает это, и Хоуп понимает тоже: вопрос делает Шерлока слишком уязвимым, открытым и выставленным напоказ. Ракушка показного бесстрашия раскалывается, обнажая нежную плоть. В том, что касается Джона, у Шерлока нет защиты. Ажиотаж от встречи с ним, знакомства и любви к нему еще слишком нов, чтобы скрыть его должным образом. Всё что Хоупу нужно — суметь воспользоваться этим.  
  
— Я знаю то, что важно знать о Джоне Ватсоне, — говорит Хоуп. — Я знаю, что он мёртв.  
  
Кровоточащая рана страха разрывает живот, превращая его в раззявленную пасть, и Шерлок неожиданно садится назад.  
  
— Это ложь, — говорит он автоматически.  
  
 _«Он играет тобой_ , — повторяет он себе. —  _Он нашёл твою уязвимую точку и использует её против тебя»_.  
  
Но за этот вечер уверенность Шерлока получила слишком много ударов: Лестрад, который не спросил, кто такой Джон или почему он был с Шерлоком на месте самоубийства Дженнифер Уилсон; и миссис Хадсон, которая тогда, у лестницы, смотрела сквозь Джона. Майкрофт, который всегда был чрезмерно осторожен с сердцем Шерлока и который исполнял роль старшего брата, как будто за это давали награду, и который отказался сказать Шерлоку то, что он хотел услышать.  
  
 _Я знаю, что он мёртв_.  
  
— Интересный человек, этот Джон Ватсон, — продолжает Хоуп, игнорируя полный шок. — Должен сказать, вашему фанату это не очень-то понравилось. Не мог понять, в чём его привлекательность. Но я объяснил ему, я сказал ему: «Видите ли, в этом нет никакой проблемы, потому что Шерлок Холмс не такой человек, который таскал бы за собой бедную душу, не дав ей ответа. Нет, если только это в его силах». Нет, я сказал, что вы скоро отправите его своим путём, не так ли? — Хоуп оглядывает Шерлока: сжатые кулаки, подрагивающий подбородок — с почти хищной улыбкой. — Вы не единственный, кто видит всякое, мистер Холмс. И ваш  _фанат_ наблюдал очень пристально.  
  
Умозаключения, переполняющие голову Шерлока, не имеют смысла.  _Не единственный, кто видит всякое — ты никогда не рассказываешь о том, что можешь видеть — наблюдал очень пристально — откуда ты знаешь о Джоне Ватсоне?_  В конце цепочки информации маячит неизбежный вывод, но Шерлок не может заставить себя протянуть к нему руку. Это не имеет смысла. Это не имеет смысла, потому что это  _невозможно_. Даже  _Майкрофт_ не такой же как Шерлок — он не мог видеть, пока не умер.  
  
— Он мёртв? — отваживается Шерлок. Это единственное, о чём он может думать. — Мой фанат. Тот, кто рассказал вам всё это, он должен быть мёртв.  
  
Хоуп снова смеётся.  
  
— Вы думали, что вы единственный? Конечно же, нет. Однако, он в вас очень заинтересован. Он с нетерпением ждёт вашей встречи.  
  
Это то, что Шерлок всегда хотел, что Шерлок всегда отметал как невозможное: кто-то еще, способный видеть мёртвых. Кто-то ещё, кому знаком страх и ужас, кто способен видеть отвратительный мир, в котором они живут. В таком, какой он есть, и кто будет знать, каково это — жить рядом со смертью каждый день и спать с ней в постели каждую ночь. Кто-то, кто  _поймёт_.  
  
Майкрофт никогда не мог понять — не так, как нуждался в том Шерлок. Он страшился не жизни с мёртвыми — он боялся быть мертвецом среди живых.  
  
Но Шерлок никогда не ожидал найти такого человека. В особенности, не на стороне серийного убийцы.  
  
— Кто он?  
  
— Есть имя, которое никто не называет, — легко отвечает Хоуп. — Я тоже не собираюсь его произносить. Это всё, что вам нужно о нём знать. В этой жизни, по крайней мере.  
  
— И как вы сюда вписываетесь? — меняет тактику Шерлок, пытаясь найти ниточку, которая распутает весь узел. — Зачем обращаться, используя вас, если он такой фанат? Почему бы не прийти прямо ко мне? Зачем убивать четырёх людей, только чтобы привлечь моё внимание?  
  
Хоуп ухмыляется.  
  
— Я не убивал тех четверых, мистер Холмс. Я их  _пережил_.  
  
Шерлок откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— О,  _понимаю_. Это ведь совсем не имеет отношения к моему фанату, не так ли? Нет, на самом деле. Это всё вы. Ваша смерть, а не их. Вся ваша одежда, по меньшей мере, трёхлетней давности. В хорошей сохранности, но не по размеру — вы потеряли вес. У вас мешки под глазами — плохо спали. Вы держите в своём такси фотографию детей, но кого-то с неё отрезали — вероятно, их мать. Следовательно — сложный развод; если бы она умерла, вы бы её там оставили. Она получила детей, а вы… вы получили диагноз.  
  
Улыбка на лице Хоупа истончается и перекашивается.  
  
— Аневризма, — подтверждает он, постукивая пальцами по голове. — Прямо вот тут. Каждый вздох может оказаться последним.  
  
— Ходячий мертвец.  
  
— С другом, который видит мёртвых. Изящно, правда ведь?  
  
— Он вам что-то пообещал, не так ли? — внезапно понимает Шерлок. — Способ обмануть смерть. Он, должно быть, сказал вам… не все возвращаются. Они идут дальше. Но вы не хотите идти дальше, не так ли? Вы хотите остаться здесь и наблюдать за своими детьми. Быть к ним даже ещё ближе… Вам ведь не разрешено с ними видеться? Но если вы мертвы, то вас нельзя остановить. Всё что вам нужно — это уверенность, что вы здесь останетесь, когда ваш мозг наконец-то лопнет.  
  
— Он работает над решением, ваш фанат, да. Каждая жизнь, которую я забираю, приближает его к нему, — кивает Хоуп.  
  
— И вы не возражаете против игры, так как считаете, что ключ в насилии, — развивает теорию Шерлок. — Вы подвергаете себя опасности каждый раз, когда предлагаете этот выбор, — он указывает пальцем на пилюли. — Потому что думаете, что это ваш лучший шанс на возвращение.  
  
— Четыре человека умерло и четыре человека вернулось, мистер Холмс. Это не шанс — это статистика.  
  
— Но вы всё ещё не уверены, в чем действительно ключ, иначе вы бы уже были мертвы. Насилие ли это? Или неожиданность? И что произойдёт, если вы просто очень сильно этого захотите? Этот фанат — на самом деле он не знает, а у вас недостаточно веры в него, чтобы выяснять.  
  
— И вот тут-то появляетесь вы, — соглашается Хоуп. — Вы и я — мы сыграем в эту игру, и кому-то придётся умереть, не так ли? И, в любом случае, это будет кто-то с мощной мотивацией вернуться; кто-то, кто знает, что это выполнимо.  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
  
— И зачем мне возвращаться? Что если я не хочу?  
  
— Ох, но вы хотите, — по лицу Хоупа снова расползается улыбка — гадкая и полная зубов; и страх, о котором Шерлок почти забыл под влиянием загадки, внезапно снова пронзает его. — Вы хотите вернуться ради Джона Ватсона.  
  
 _«Джон Ватсон мёртв»,_  — пытается сказать Шерлок, но не может себя заставить. Он не хочет произносить эти слова, делая их реальностью. Отрицание заставляет его чувствовать себя маленьким ребёнком — маленьким мальчиком, сидящим надувшись на ступеньках лестницы в родительском доме, когда он не хотел, чтобы произошло что-то, что всё равно неминуемо произойдёт.  
  
 _«Закон вероятности за то, что он мёртв, брат мой»_ , — слышится в голове голос Майкрофта. Шерлок трясёт головой.  _Невероятное не означает невозможное_. Сам Майкрофт тому доказательство. Фанат — кем бы он ни был — тому доказательство.  
  
То что Джон Ватсон вообще существует — тому доказательство.  
  
Вместе с тем  _вероятность_ нельзя полностью проигнорировать, и Шерлок должен принять возможность того, что Джон, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на то, как сильно Шерлок этого не хочет, действительно может быть мёртв.  
  
И если это так, если Джон  _застрял_ , мёртв-но-не-совсем-мёртв, цепляется за нелепую, неосознаваемую полужизнь человека, который ещё не понял, что умер; неспособный быть увиденным и нежелающий видеть, что он исчез, ждущий осознания того, чего он даже не знает, что он ждёт.  
  
Хоуп прочищает горло, прерывая размышления Шерлока.  
  
— Это ваш выбор, мистер Холмс. Вы можете встать и выйти отсюда, послать Джона Ватсона предназначенным путём, как и д _о_ лжно, и никогда не увидеть его снова. Или вы можете сыграть в игру и вернуться за ним, чтобы мы могли уйти вместе, — он смеётся. — Или вы можете сыграть, и, возможно, я умру, и тогда вы, по крайней мере, поймаете серийного убийцу, чтобы, по крайней мере, всё было ненапрасно.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на две пилюли в двух бутылочках.  _«Это ловушка_ , — думает он. —  _Это ложь. Он в любом случае сказал бы, что Джон мёртв, потому что ложь вписывается в его игру»_.  
  
И тем не менее… Джефферсон Хоуп не дал ему ни единой причины думать, что он обо всём врёт. Он признался в вещах, в которых ни один нормальный человек не пожелает признаваться. Он несомненно подпустил Шерлока к сути игры, к мотивам, стоящим за ней. Он дал понять о существовании третьей стороны, практически открытым текстом говоря, что за Шерлоком следили, и угроза за маниакальной улыбкой Хоупа была очевидной.  
  
Это была угроза не только Шерлоку. Это была угроза Джону.  
  
— Что вы решили? — тихо спрашивает Хоуп, подталкивая Шерлока. — Сыграйте, мистер Холмс.  
  
Итак, две бутылочки. Действительно ли шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, или же у Хоупа иммунитет к яду, который он использует в игре? Даст ли Хоуп — человек, отчаянно желающий умереть, но слишком трусливый, чтобы сделать это самому — даст ли он второму игроку хорошую бутылочку, надеясь убедить себя, что это было вне его контроля, или же он даст ему плохую бутылочку, желая держать страховочную сеть поближе?  
  
Голос Хоупа тихий, ободряющий. Подзуживающий.  
  
— Что вы  _действительно_ думаете? Сможете меня победить? — он наклоняет голову набок. — Как вы считаете, в чём действительно победа в такой игре? Смерть и шанс быть с ними вечно? Или жить и потерять их?  
  
Шерлок тянется к ближайшей пилюле, потом передумывает и хватает ту, что на другом конце стола, перед Хоупом. Стеклянная бутылочка холодит ладонь.  
  
— Интересно, — произносит Хоуп. — И что же у нас здесь? Жизнь или смерть?  
  
Пробка откручивается с некоторым усилием — её использовали лишь однажды. Шерлок вытряхивает пилюлю из бутылочки и подносит её поближе к свету. Она довольно невзрачна: очевидно, самодельная, но внешне ничего необычного. По её виду — это может быть всего лишь таблетка снотворного.  
  
Хоуп тяжело наваливается на стол, уже зажав свою пилюлю между двух пальцев, готовый начать.  
  
— Он мёртв, — выдыхает Хоуп, настойчивый от нетерпения. — Или он жив?  
  
Если Шерлок ошибся — если Шерлок умрёт — будет ли он вместе с Джоном Ватсоном или без него?  
  
 _Он мёртв или жив?_  
  
Шерлок выдыхает. Вспоминает, как там, у подножия лестницы ощущал Джона, который держал Шерлока, словно он  _важен_ , вжимаясь в него, как будто он хрупкий и желанный. Руки Джона на нем: осторожные, но сильные, прижимающие Шерлока к себе, как будто он  _нуждался_ в нём, как будто он не мог дышать, если только это не воздух из лёгких Шерлока. Вспоминает, как Джон наблюдал за тем, как он исчезает на лестнице, следуя за серийным убийцей, и отсчитывал две минуты — настороженный и желающий защитить; несогласный, но понимающий, готовый позволить Шерлоку делать то, что ему нужно делать, но уверенный, что Шерлок не должен заниматься этим в одиночку.  
  
Шерлок не хочет, чтобы ему приходилось заниматься этим в одиночку.  
  
Он кладёт пилюлю в рот и…  
  
… слышит грохот, треск и глухой, мясистый шлепок, и…  
  
… стекло позади Шерлока рассыпается. От удивления он роняет пилюлю. Она катится по столу, замедляется и останавливается.  
  
Хоуп издаёт звук, как будто из него внезапно вышел весь воздух, и их окружает запах пота и железа, и тогда Шерлок видит: красный бутон крови, распускающийся, как цветок, в нагрудном кармане Хоупа.  
  


***

  
  
— Что? — тупо спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
Хоуп наполовину спотыкается, наполовину падает со своего стула, как будто, если он отойдёт от него, это обратит время вспять, и пуля вылетит из его груди. Он падает на пол, пытаясь вздохнуть — смерть уже хрипит в лёгких, а Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, даже не задумываясь. В окне позади него дыра. Когда он смотрит в неё одним глазом, то видит разбитое стекло в окне здания напротив.  
  
Однако там никого нет. Кто бы это ни был — полиция? MI6?  _Фанат_? — он уже убрался. Он оборачивается к Хоупу, который уже почти умер на полу. Пилюля, которую Шерлок выронил при звуке выстрела, всё ещё лежит на столе. Он хватает её и присаживается на корточки, нависая над головой Хоупа.  
  
— Эта? Которая из них? — спрашивает он, размахивая пилюлей. —  _Которая_?  
  
Хоуп смотрит на него, но не видит; как будто глаза отказываются фокусироваться. Рана оказалась слишком близко к сердцу, он умрёт через несколько секунд, истекая кровью на линолеуме и забирая все знание с собой: всё, что он знает о ком-то ещё, ком-то, таком же, как Шерлок, кто видит то, что видит Шерлок. Кто знает то, что знает Шерлок, кто может знать даже больше. Например, что будет «потом», или как заставить кого-то идти дальше.  
  
Который угрозами повёл Шерлока к смерти и угрожает окружающим его людям.  
  
Руки Шерлока трясутся и трясутся, а сердце ломится в горло.  
  
— Не умирай! — приказывает он Хоупу, выкидывая пилюлю — она больше не важна. — Расскажи мне о фанате. О том, который рассказал тебе, что я вижу. Скажи мне его имя.  
  
Хоуп качает головой, слабо кашляя. Он втягивает воздух и выдыхает:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты  _умираешь_ , — Шерлок чувствует себя пламенем, яростным, возвышающимся и неуправляемым. Ему  _нужно_ это имя. Ему нужно знать. Нет ничего, что бы он ни сделал, чтобы защитить Джона Ватсона, и он вдавливает ногу в цветок крови на плече Хоупа.  
  
— Дай. Мне. Его.  _Имя_!  
  
В болезненном вздохе Хоупа слышится бульканье. Тонет в собственной крови. Шерлок давит сильнее на его плечо; ему нужно это имя, прежде чем Хоуп умрёт.  
  
— Имя, — требует Шерлок. Он кричит, но не слышит себя. —  _Имя_!  
  
Хоуп делает один судорожный вздох за другим и наконец в последнем вздохе кричит:  
  
—  _Мориарти_!  
  
Потом он содрогается, его тело сотрясает последняя дрожь боли, прежде чем оно замирает и тяжелеет. Вес под ногой Шерлока меняется, почти незаметно, но достаточно — тело больше не напрягается, не двигается. Это просто нейтральный, пассивный вес.  
  
Он мёртв.  
  
— И даже не возвращайся, — выплёвывает Шерлок, тяжело дыша. У него взбешённый, даже паникующий голос, но он не может остановиться. — Твои дети не посмотрят на тебя, даже если ты вернёшься.  
  
Комната остаётся пустой — только Шерлок и тело Джефферсона Хоупа — пока окна не освещаются синими и красными огнями, и в комнату не вламывается полиция.


	7. Chapter 7

— То есть, ты не видел никаких признаков стрелка? — слегка недоверчиво спрашивает Лестрад.  
  
Шерлок качает головой, поправляя оранжевое одеяло, которым настойчиво укрывают его плечи в заднике скорой. Он ненавидит и скорые, и парамедиков, ненавидит химический запах антисептиков, холодный белый свет и ещё более холодные руки. Ему хочется, чтобы вместо них о нём позаботился Джон (не то чтобы он нуждается в заботе), потому что он в порядке, и с ним не нужно нянчиться. Это просто было бы  _приятно_.  
  
— Он уже исчез, когда я пошёл посмотреть.  
  
Лестрад вздыхает и оглядывается на здание.  
  
— Полагаю, у такого человека будут враги. Он мог просто следовать за вами, а потом выстрелить, когда представился случай.  
  
— Нет, совпадение времени было слишком идеальным, — отвечает ему Шерлок. — Стрелок ждал, пока я не окажусь в опасности.  
  
— То есть, защищал тебя? — спрашивает Лестрад, подняв бровь.  
  
— Я думаю, он больше хотел, чтобы таксист умер, чем чтобы я выжил, — говорит Шерлок, сканируя толпу взглядом в поисках возможного подозреваемого. — В любом случае это говорит нам, что стрелок обладает строгими моральными принципами — он вмешался, только когда у него не осталось выбора. Добавим это к тому факту, что пуля, которую вынули из стены, была выпущена из пистолета. Смертельный выстрел из пистолета с такой дистанции  _да ещё сквозь два окна_? — нет, с таким умением он — эксперт, и не просто снайпер, а боец. Его руки должны быть абсолютно твёрдыми, так что он никак не мог быть нервным или испытывать сомнения — он привычен к насилию. Это должен быть человек, служивший в армии…  
  
Его взгляд цепляется за что-то и останавливается: у края огороженной жёлтой полицейской лентой территории стоит Джон Ватсон: стойка вольно, чёрная куртка, кошмарный свитер цвета овсянки. Шерлок помнит ощущения от этого свитера под ладонями — как будто его необходимо снять с Джона немедленно…  
  
— … и стальные нервы…  
  
Джон смотрит вокруг и ловит его взгляд. Он дарит ему незаметную улыбку, лишь намёк на неё, который, вероятно, никто другой, смотрящий на Джона, не смог бы увидеть, а потом отводит взгляд.  
  
Шерлок наконец затыкается. Служба в армии — стойка вольно — руки за спиной — стальные нервы — привычен к насилию — армейский доктор — две минуты —  _защищая Шерлока_ …  
  
— Знаешь что? Игнорируй меня.  
  
Лестрад с удивлением смотрит на него.  
  
— Что? — его взгляд начинает отслеживать направление взгляда Шерлока. Шерлок отворачивается от ленты, но Джон уже исчез в толпе.  
  
— Игнорируй меня. Вообще-то, игнорируй всё это… Это просто шок или что-то вроде, — он поднимается с задника скорой и пару секунд сражается с оранжевым одеялом. — Извини, мне просто нужно… повидать одного знакомого. Кажется.  
  
— Подожди, у меня всё ещё есть к тебе вопросы!  
  
— Лестрад, у меня был  _очень_ утомительный день с похищением серийным убийцей, игрой на вычисление шансов, где ставкой была моя жизнь, а ещё в меня  _стреляли_ , так что, если не возражаешь, я действительно хотел бы закончить на сегодня, — он уставился на Лестрада. Инспектор довольно невосприимчив к его взглядам, но иногда он  _действительно_ чересчур оберегает Шерлока, и когда в его настойчивом взгляде проступает намёк на мольбу, Лестрад сдаётся.  
  
— Ладно. Зайдёшь завтра, чтобы разобраться с этим бардаком, ясно?  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и отдаёт Лестраду оранжевое шоковое одеяло.  
  
— Да, хорошо. Доброго вечера, инспектор.  
  


***

  
  
Джон ждёт его на углу улицы с противоположной стороны от комплекса Колледжа Роланда Керра, прислонившись спиной к стене здания.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, — произносит он, когда Шерлок подбегает к нему. — У тебя чертовски большие проблемы.  
  
Шерлок останавливается примерно в футе от него.  
  
— У  _меня_ проблемы?  
  
— Да, у тебя. Большие проблемы, — Джон отталкивается от стены и шагает в личное пространство Шерлока. — Я сказал:  _«Две минуты»_. Мы согласились на  _две минуты_. Не на «прыгни в такси и прокатись с ветерком по Лондону». Не на «почти дать убить себя человеку в плоской кепке».  
  
— «Почти» не считается, — отвечает Шерлок. — Кроме того, я не тот, кто его застрелил, так что я действительно считаю, что из нас двоих мои грехи легче.  
  
Нос Джона дёргается, как будто он подначивает Шерлока арестовать его за это.  
  
— Ну, — медленно произносит он, когда Шерлок не зовёт Скотланд Ярд. — Он был не очень-то хорошим человеком, правда? — Шерлок притворяется, что обдумывает это пару секунд, затем хихикает. Джон, ободрённый, добавляет: — И, откровенно говоря, он был просто ужасным таксистом.  
  
— Да, это так, — соглашается Шерлок, а затем Джон, похоже, теряет незначительный контроль над своим терпением и прижимается, приникает сильным, злым поцелуем ко рту Шерлока, который немедленно смягчается, и он как будто поддерживает Шерлока, как будто Джон спрашивает, в порядке ли он.  
  
— Ты чёртов сумасшедший, — бормочет Джон в кожу Шерлока. — Ты чёртов сумасшедший, и если ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь ещё дам тебе две минуты наедине с серийным убийцей, то я тебе так дам!  
  
Он снова целует Шерлока, и на этот раз так, как надо. У него горячий рот, а на языке стойкая едкость страха. Шерлок слизывает её, но это напоминает ему, что есть ещё вопросы, требующие ответов — вопросы, от выяснения которых он больше не может уклоняться. Он и так долго откладывал, а Джон заслуживает лучшего, чем эта неопределённость. Он заслуживает лучшего, чем Шерлок, пытающийся отрицать правду, от которой они оба не могут спрятаться; лучшего, чем беспокойство, тревоги и нежелание. Он целует Джона ещё раз и собирается с духом.  
  
— Джон, — произносит Шерлок, отрываясь от него, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. Он  _кажется_ таким живым — если бы Шерлок встретил его снова, прямо сейчас, и если бы не было вспышек и искрения тока, пробегающего по его позвоночнику и горячо гнездящегося в горле и в животе, пришло бы ему вообще в голову, что Джон может быть чем-то иным, а не ярким, полным энергии и живым. — Джон, послушай меня.  
  
— Ладно? — хмурится Джон.  
  
— Да. Ну… есть кое-что, что я должен был тебе сказать. Я должен был сказать тебе сразу, прямо в первую встречу, но я правда должен был сказать тебе раньше, когда мы говорили про… хм… Про то, что я вижу.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду то, что ты видишь мёртвых?  
  
Доверьте Джону выразить это с такой прямотой, когда Шерлок провёл годы, не произнося это вообще. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание: открытая храбрость Джона перед лицом неизведанного, то, как он относится к этому — просто как к ещё одной части Шерлока, как к тому, что у него кудрявые волосы или плоскостопие.  
  
— То есть, ты в это веришь? В то, что я могу их видеть?  
  
— Не знаю, поверил бы, если бы не призрак в моей квартире. Трудновато отрицать нечто, когда оно происходит прямо перед тобой.  
  
 _«Майкрофт_ , — внезапно озаряет Шерлока. —  _Ты, возмутительный, вмешивающийся ублюдок. Ты сделал это нарочно»_.  
  
— Так что, не знаю. Ты такой… Я тебе доверяю.  
  
— То есть, ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что не задал бы этот вопрос, если бы это не было абсолютно необходимо?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Джон, с озабоченностью растирая Шерлоку руку. — Эй. Что происходит? Ты в порядке?  
  
Шерлок кивает, глотает комок в горле и спрашивает.  
  
— Да. А ты?  
  
— Разумеется, — в голосе Джона чувствуется улыбка — заботливая, маленькая и невыносимо любящая. — Разумеется, я в порядке.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду… Ты в порядке? В порядке? — он прочищает горло, что-то горячее покалывает глаза, когда он открывает их и видит Джона: его улыбку, его щёки, разрумянившиеся от холода. Его ладони держат Шерлока за предплечья, большие пальцы рисуют успокаивающие круги, и он так прекрасен, что Шерлоку  _больно_ от этого где-то глубоко в груди. Он здесь, и он так смотрит на Шерлока своими глазами, и Шерлоку больно открыть рот и спросить то, что он старался не спрашивать с момента их первой встречи вчера —  _боже, это было только вчера,_  — но это не может продолжаться вечно.  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вздох.  
  
— Что я хотел спросить: Джон, ты живой?  
  
Джон пялится на него.  
  
— Эм, — он фыркает, и это дрожащий, неловкий смешок.  
  
— Полагаю, что да. Разве нет?  
  
— Я не уверен, — тихо признаётся Шерлок, не в силах посмотреть на Джона. — Когда я впервые встретил тебя, я не… я не был… я не смог определить. Обычно я могу. То, как человек ощущается. Если это было… была видимая смерть. Я бы смог это увидеть.  
  
— Ну, разве я не должен был бы знать? — спрашивает Джон. — Если бы я умер, разве это не то, что ты обычно, ну, знаешь… Ощущаешь процесс?  
  
— Нет, вообще-то. Я думаю… это травмирующий опыт. Люди имеют тенденцию забывать такое. Или это происходит так быстро, что они вообще не осознают, что это произошло.  
  
Джон делает шаг назад, его ладони падают с предплечий Шерлока. Шерлок засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы не потянуться к нему и не притянуть его к себе.  
  
— То есть, я могу быть мёртв прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Джон немного жестким и тревожным тоном. — Стоя здесь? Всё время, что мы знакомы, я мог… я мог быть мёртв? Как ты определяешь?  
  
— Обычно это определяется как… эм. Покалывание на задней части шеи. Оно холодное. Но ты — ты весь из смешанных сигналов. От тебя мой позвоночник загорается, как рождественская ёлка, но ты такой  _тёплый_ , и я просто, — он замолкает и пожимает плечами. Хотел бы он поднять воротник повыше. — Я просто ещё не определил.  
  
— Ладно. Окей. Ну, — Джон расправляет плечи, почти незаметно приподнимая подбородок, а его тон становится отрывистым, а затем перед Шерлоком стоит Джон Ватсон-солдат: весь — углы и противостояние. — Ну. Полагаю, мы должны выяснить это наверняка. Как мы это будем делать?  
  
Удивительно, но наблюдение за тем, как Джон собирается, наблюдая, как прямолинейно он подходит к вопросу, заставляет Шерлока чувствовать себя сильнее.  
  
— Большинство мертвецов не могут разделиться с причиной своей смерти. То есть, если их застрелили или зарезали, то их раны видны. Если они чем-то подавились, то предмет всё ещё у них в горле. Это не больно, — быстро добавляет Шерлок, видя как у Джона округляются глаза. — Это просто… остаётся с ними. Так что вопрос таков: если бы ты умер, как бы ты умер?  
  
Джон оглядывает себя.  
  
— Если бы физически со мной было что-то не так, ты бы это заметил, — медленно произносит он.  
  
Шерлок кивает. Он бы заметил.  
  
— Если ты… — он не хочет это произносить, но это неизбежная реальность, вероятность, которую он должен принимать во внимание. — Если бы ты собрался убить себя, как бы ты это сделал?  
  
— Ты думаешь,  _я покончил с собой_? — Джон очевидно в ужасе, но в его голосе что-то ещё. Вина. Шерлок, не удержавшись, тянется и берёт ладонь Джона в свои ладони. Джон ему позволяет.  
  
— Ты действительно так удивлён? — мягко спрашивает он.  
  
Наступает долгая пауза, а затем плечи Джона слегка расслабляются.  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Полагаю, что нет.  
  
— Так как бы ты это сделал?  
  
— Эм. Застрелился бы, я полагаю. Дуло в рот, угол скорее вверх, чем назад. Самый простой способ — меньше шансов промахнуться.  
  
Шерлок знает, что крохотная улыбка, которая хочет расплыться по его лицу,  _совершенно_ неприемлема. Он старается её задавить.  
  
— Учитывая, что я исследовал у тебя как затылок, так и рот изнутри, думаю, что этот способ мы можем уверенно вычеркнуть.  
  
Джон улыбается в ответ, пусть и ненадолго.  
  
— Ну не знаю тогда. У меня есть рецепт на таблетки снотворного, но я их почти не использовал. Зависимость — не самое моё любимое занятие. Я не выкупал последний рецепт.  
  
— Полагаю, у тебя мог быть сердечный приступ. Или удар. Или какая-нибудь инфекция.  
  
— Только их нельзя увидеть.  
  
— Нет, — соглашается Шерлок. — Нет. Мне придётся найти живого человека, чтобы проверить, может ли он тебя видеть, — он оглядывается: вокруг собирается довольно большая толпа зевак, глядящая на представление с полицией в главной роли. Джону будет нетрудно найти кого-нибудь, чтобы попытаться заговорить.  
  
— Что если они меня не видят, — медленно произносит Джон. — И я мёртв? Что произойдёт тогда?  
  
— Тогда я выясню, почему ты всё ещё здесь, и что тебе нужно сделать или узнать, чтобы двигаться дальше. Когда я это выясню, ты уйдёшь.  
  
— Уйду куда?  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него.  
  
— Не знаю. Ещё никто не возвращался, чтобы рассказать.  
  
— Я могу выбрать не уходить?  
  
— Не думаю, — качает головой Шерлок. — Сложно сказать, пока ты не узнаешь, что именно ты должен был узнать. Если ты должен что-то сделать, например, иногда люди должны сказать что-то кому-то. Я полагаю, ты можешь отказаться это делать. Но иногда это просто что-то, что ты сам должен узнать, и я не буду знать, что это, пока не произнесу это. Всё просто зависит от того, ради чего ты здесь.  
  
— Что если… что если я до сих пор здесь ради тебя?  
  
Поток мыслей Шерлока с грохотом останавливается. Он смотрит на Джона. Тот кажется совершенно искренним, на лице написано нетерпение и напряжение, плечи расправились, как будто он готов к действию.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джон кивает, как будто, чем больше он об этом думает, тем больше убеждается.  
  
— Да. Да, думаю, так и есть. Что если я до сих пор здесь ради тебя? Чтобы остановить тебя… от совершения всех этих безумств? Остановить тебя от умерщвления сбившимися с пути таксистами или ещё кем-нибудь? Помогать тебе с расследованиями? Что если я здесь, чтобы защищать тебя? — он нерешительно помедлил. — Чтобы… ну знаешь… любить тебя, может быть?  
  
— Ты, — пялится на него Шерлок. — Ты бы этого хотел? Несмотря на то что я вижу призраков? Даже если ты можешь… можешь быть…  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, у меня ведь не было сложностей с тем, чтобы целовать тебя? Хотя, полагаю, это зависит от тебя. Как думаешь, тебя могли бы заинтересовать поцелуи с мертвецом?  
  
— Не думаю, что имеет значение: мёртв ты на самом деле или жив, — наконец говорит Шерлок. — Я заинтересован в том, чтобы целовать  _тебя_.  
  
Джон улыбается.  
  
— Тогда я останусь так долго, как смогу. Мёртв я или жив. А если жив, то даже после смерти. Если тебе это подходит.  
  
— Идеально, — произносит Шерлок, а затем Джону приходится целовать его, пока глаза не переполняются слезами.  
  


***

  
  
— Лестрад… подвиньтесь, сержант… Лестрад!  
  
Лестрад смотрит на него, его седые волосы сияют в свете синих полицейских мигалок.  
  
— Шерлок, всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, совершенно. Я просто должен… эм… задать тебе… вопрос. Раньше, когда мы были в 221Б, со мной кое-кто был, ты его видел?  
  
Лестрад, прищурившись, с подозрением смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
— Что всё это значит?  
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркает.  
  
— Просто ответь на вопрос, Лестрад.  
  
— Ну разумеется я его вижу, — отвечает Лестрад, почти кричит, как будто это кипело внутри него несколько часов, и сейчас просто взорвалось. — Он прямо за тобой, прямо  _сейчас_ , и, к твоему сведению, я  _так же_  мог видеть, как ты на той стороне улицы из него мозги высасывал, несмотря на то что очень хотел бы  _не видеть_ , и если ты думаешь, что можешь теперь проделывать подобное на моих местах преступления…  
  
Шерлок не слышит продолжение. Он издаёт триумфальный вопль, кружится и чуть не падает от перевозбуждения, и хватает Джона Ватсона в объятия, не дав тому промолвить и слова, и жарко его целует.  
  


***

  
  
— Шерлок, — зовёт Джон, отстраняясь. Шерлок целует его, проглатывая звуки. Джон хихикает, но снова отстраняется, более настойчиво. —  _Шерлок_.  
  
— Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, целуя его в щёку, раз уж ему отказано в губах.  
  
— Там, эм, — Джон снова хихикает. — Там летающий зонтик.  
  
Это определённо привлекает внимание Шерлока, но, разумеется, когда он оборачивается, зонтик совсем не летает — он крепко зажат в руке Майкрофта, который держит его так, что его кончик завис всего в дюйме или двух от земли. Достаточно для кого-то, кто умеет видеть, но недостаточно для кого-то, кто не умеет, чтобы убедить себя, что их разум играет с ними трюки.  
  
Нос Шерлока морщится от отвращения.  
  
— Разумеется, — с сарказмом произносит он, оставляя Джона на тротуаре и направляясь к зонту. — Разумеется он просто должен был прийти и сунуть в это свой большой нос.  
  
Джон следует за ним по пятам, спрашивая,  _кто_ должен был засунуть свой большой нос, но Шерлок не отвечает. Ему не нравится идея представлять Джона человеку, которого он не может ни видеть, ни слышать; он  _действительно_ не хочет представлять Майкрофта человеку, которого он только-только зацеловывал прямо на тротуаре.  
  
— Ах, Шерлок, — произносит Майкрофт при их приближении. Джон, не услышав его, здоровается с ясновидящей, которая стоит в паре шагов; она игнорирует его, дабы сконцентрироваться в этой беседе на словах Майкрофта, несмотря на то что Шерлок, очевидно, не нуждается в переводчике. — Вижу, ты распутал ещё одно дело.  
  
Шерлок игнорирует приветствие.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Как всегда, — фыркает Майкрофт. — Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе.  
  
— Да, я слышал. И в этом  _«как всегда»_  нет совершенно никакой необходимости.  
  
А затем Майкрофт удивляет его тем, что наклоняет голову и какое-то мгновение изучает его. Изучает Джона и расстояние между ними. Он отпускает зонтик, прислоняется к дверце своей большой чёрной машины и произносит:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Шерлок моргает.  
  
— Ты знаешь?  
  
— Знаешь, что он мне сказал? — спрашивает Майкрофт, кивая в сторону Джона. — Когда я нанёс ему визит в его квартирке?  
  
 — Он ничего не говорил. Он рассказал мне.  
  
— Да неужели? — усмехается Майкрофт, но оглядывается на Джона, и его обычное елейное выражение тает, претенциозность и снисходительность сменяются чем-то, похожим на доброту и  _заботу_ — необычное выражение, которое появляется у людей, когда они рады за кого-то другого, но в то же время печалятся о себе.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Шерлок, наполняясь при виде этого выражения подозрительностью. — Что он на самом деле сказал?  
  
Майкрофт отвечает не сразу, но затем его взгляд скользит обратно к Шерлоку, и уголки его губ поднимаются в совершенно искренней улыбке.  
  
— Он наставил пистолет в пространство и сказал: «Если вы здесь за Шерлоком Холмсом, вам сначала придётся пройти через меня».  
  
Сердце Шерлока пропускает удар.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Ох, — соглашается Майкрофт. Они вместе оборачиваются к Джону. Джон с вопросительным выражением лица одаряет Шерлока тёплой, нерешительной улыбкой — разумеется, он же может слышать только половину беседы.  
  
— Я думаю, — произносит Шерлок, внезапно чувствуя себя необъяснимо застенчивым, и ему приходится опустить голову, чтобы закончить свою мысль. — Я думаю, что-то очень… очень хорошее происходит… с этим. С ним.  
  
Майкрофт хмыкает под нос.  
  
— Есть мало вещей, известных мертвецам, но не живым, Шерлок, но кое-что мы знаем, — Шерлок смотрит на него. Когда Майкрофт смотрит в ответ, печально-счастливое выражение его лица приобретает оттенок сожаления, ностальгии. — Не жди. Не медли в нерешительности ни на секунду. Не тогда, когда кто-то смотрит на тебя вот так. Шерлок, я прожил фактически в одиночестве восемнадцать лет и наблюдал, как и ты провёл эти восемнадцать лет в одиночестве. А теперь у тебя есть кто-то, просящий тебя впустить его внутрь. Это твой шанс. Не упусти его.  
  
— Майкрофт, — произносит Шерлок, и его горло сдавливает от неожиданного раскаяния, но Майкрофт качает головой.  
  
— То время прошло, — мягко говорит он, затем откашливается, и его елейная личина возвращается, как будто и не исчезала. — А теперь иди. Не сомневаюсь, что доктор Ватсон сгорает от любопытства.  
  
Шерлок ухмыляется. Он подзывает Джона, затем наклоняется и подаёт Майкрофту зонт.  
  
— Джон, — произносит он, указывая на зависший зонт. — Это мой брат Майкрофт.  
  
У Джона отвисает челюсть, и он пытается смотреть на занимаемое Майкрофтом место, промахиваясь на полметра.  
  
— Он твой  _брат_?  
  
— И призрак в твоей квартире, — подтверждает Шерлок. — И он очень сожалеет, что был такой задницей. Этого больше не повторится, не так ли, Майкрофт?  
  
Зонтик ударяется о землю. Шерлок оборачивается, но когда он смотрит — Майкрофт уже ушёл.  
  


***

  
  
— Знаешь, как ещё я знаю, что жив? — спрашивает Джон, игриво пихая Шерлока локтём по руке, когда они бредут, возвращаясь к главной дороге в поисках другого, если повезёт, не настолько убийственного такси.  
  
Брови Шерлока танцуют вверх-вниз, будто по своей воле — до этого момента он даже не знал, что они на это способны.  
  
— У меня есть пара идей.  
  
Джон хохотнул.  
  
— Ты невыносим. Как я  _собирался_ сказать, я  _очевидно_ чертовски голоден.  
  
— Ужин? — совершенно невинно спрашивает Шерлок. — Или что-то другое?  
  
Джон снова смеётся и пихает его, и когда они добираются до китайского ресторанчика за углом, всё заканчивается заказом на вынос.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они наконец дотягивают до Бейкер-стрит, праздничное настроение Шерлока гаснет. Возле входной двери их ждёт Дженнифер Уилсон.  _«Она должна была уйти_ , — думает Шерлок, чувствуя себя слегка смущённым и немного виноватым. —  _Я думал, что решил это дело»_. Он машет Джону, чтобы он зашёл в дом, чтобы они с ней могли поговорить или изобразить пантомиму, или что там им придётся сделать.  
  
— Иди наверх, — говорит он, вталкивая Джона в дверь. — Мне просто нужно… тут есть кое-кто, с кем мне надо поговорить.  
  
Джон, похоже, моментально понимает, сканируя тротуар взглядом, как будто он смог бы разглядеть посетителя Шерлока, если бы только всмотрелся хорошенько. Когда он не находит никаких намёков на то, кто это может быть, он сдаётся, целует Шерлока в щёку и направляется наверх.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Шерлок Дженнифер Уилсон, закрыв дверь за Джоном Ватсоном. — Раскрыл твою смерть. Это был таксист. Его подстрелили. Убили.  
  
Она кивает. Её лицо абсолютно серьёзно.  
  
— Я думал, что ты уйдёшь, — признаёт Шерлок. — Но мы можем попробовать и что-нибудь другое. Может быть, тебе нужно что-нибудь кому-нибудь сказать? Твоему мужу? Любовнику?  
  
Дженнифер качает головой, на лице появляется небольшая ухмылка, и она берёт руку Шерлока в свои ладони. Она выглядит по-другому, когда улыбается. Каким-то образом теплее, несмотря на то что её пальцы холодны, как лёд.  
  
 _«Спасибо_ , — одними губами произносит она, довольно неловко из-за рвоты. —  _Спасибо»_.  
  
Она целует его в щёку, тщательно сжав губы, чтобы не испачкать рвотой, затем сжимает в последний раз его ладонь и уходит вниз по улице. Удивившись, Шерлок встаёт на ступеньку, чтобы лучше видеть её, пока она уходит; увидеть, куда она идёт, но, когда он пытается снова найти её взглядом, её уже нет. С минуту Шерлок рассматривает улицу, потом заходит внутрь, скребёт щёку, и они с Джоном Ватсоном тихо ужинают.  
  
Он никогда больше не видит ни её, ни Джеффри Паттерсона, ни Джеймса Филлимора, ни Бет Давенпорт. И невероятно этому рад.  
  


***

  
  
— Единственное, что я не понимаю, — размышляет Шерлок несколько дней спустя, принимая от Джона чашку чая и целуя его в запястье. — Так это миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон? — Джон занимает кресло напротив него и делает глоток из своей чашки. В квартире тихо и солнечно — все мертвецы ушли, и сейчас они только вдвоём. Ощущается… необычно интимно… быть только вдвоём. Без Джеффри Паттерсона, таящегося по углам, или Джеймса Филлимора, развалившегося на мебели в странных позах, или даже тихих слёз Бет Давенпорт — это ощущается тайным, украденным моментом, каким-то экстравагантно личным для двух мужчин в их собственной гостиной. — Что тут понимать?  
  
— В тот вечер, когда мы были… ты знаешь, — он останавливается, порозовев и откашливается. Джон хихикает. — Ты знаешь. В любом случае, когда она подошла к лестнице, казалось, она смотрела прямо сквозь тебя. Но я не могу понять, почему. Она явно тебя видит.  
  
Хихиканье Джона перерастает в потрясающий смех, голова запрокидывается, а вокруг глаз появляются восхитительные морщинки радости. Шерлок знал, что это оттого, что он сказал что-то, что Джон посчитал особенно милым, и, несмотря на то что он ещё не вполне уверен, что это такое, он, однако,  _не чувствует_ , что над ним смеются. С Джоном такого никогда не бывает.  
  
Он чувствует себя обожаемым.  
  
— Милый, — произносит Джон, восстановив наконец дыхание. — Твоя дорогая, по-матерински заботливая домовладелица застала тебя практически трахающимся с незнакомцем около стены. Куда,  _по-твоему_ , она должна была смотреть?  
  
Шерлок моргает. Моргает ещё раз. Затем отвечает так чопорно, как только возможно.  
  
 —  _Полагаю_ , это стоит принять во внимание.  
  
И они оба заходятся в смехе.  
  
Когда он начал видеть мёртвых, то и подумать не мог, что его жизнь может быть такой: хихиканье и дневной свет, и электрический пульс жизни, и ноги, перепутанные с чужими. Это легко и уютно, и Шерлоку приходится поставить чай, выбраться из своего кресла и переместиться к Джону, пока этот миг ещё не растаял.  
  
— О, привет, — говорит Джон, ловя Шерлока за бёдра и сажая его боком на колени. Он смотрит на Шерлока, ухмыляясь с необыкновенно довольным видом. Шерлок так необыкновенно доволен, что ему приходится смотреть в сторону, пока это не пройдет. — Ты кажешься сегодня ужасно счастливым.  
  
— А обычно я не выгляжу счастливым?  
  
Джон отвечает не сразу. Он внимательно изучает Шерлока, всё ещё с той же улыбкой, пусть и чуть более трезвой, а затем притягивает Шерлока чуть ближе.  
  
— Ты видел с тех пор Майкрофта? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Шерлок качает головой и покрепче прижимается к груди Джона.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он, играясь с рукой Джона вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Похоже, он наконец ушёл, разобравшись со своей жизнью. Или смертью. Зависит от того, как на это посмотреть.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Джон рисует маленькие круги на его пояснице и целует его в висок. — Мне жаль, что ты скучаешь по нему.  
  
— Нет, не жалей. Он долго ждал, — Шерлок вздыхает и изображает на лице крайнее отчаяние. — Хотя я уверен, что в MI6 по нему скучают. Вполне в духе Майкрофта начать войну  _после_ своей смерти, просто мне назло. Создаёт пробки на дороге, знаешь ли.  
  
Однако Джон не обманывается бравадой, защитным жестом обнимает ладонью затылок Шерлока и трётся носом о его лоб, пока Шерлок не поднимает голову, и они не соприкасаются лбами.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке. И с тобой тоже.  
  
На это, в общем-то, нечего сказать, так что Шерлок и не пытается. Вместо этого он целует Джона — медленно и мягко и дает чувству комфорта от безопасности, близости и от того, что он  _любим,_ просочиться до самых костей. Позволяет ему накрыть своё страдание и упокоить его.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — произносит Шерлок в губы Джона. — Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя.  
  
Джон сцеловывает слова с его губ, повторяя их в ответ с нажатием, касанием, мазками и отдаёт и забирает, и поцелуй углубляется и углубляется, от  _любимого_ к  _желанному_ — всеобъемлюще. Шерлок чувствует губами, как уголок рта Джона дёргается и поднимается в улыбке.  
  
— Если у нас в гостях дорогие покойнички, — шепчет Джон Шерлоку в шею. — Думаю, сейчас им пора освободить помещение.  
  
В квартире нет призраков, по крайней мере на данный момент Шерлоку об этом неизвестно, но он полагает, что никогда не стоит сбрасывать со счетов элемент неожиданности. Но дразнить гораздо веселее.  
  
— Мммм, доктор Ватсон, вы не заинтересованы в зрителях?  
  
— Не на этот раз, — отвечает Джон, скользнув ладонью ему под рубашку и поглаживая чувствительную кожу поясницы и рёбер. — Они могу меня слышать? Призраки. В смысле, когда я говорю?  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и щипает Джона за челюсть, одновременно фыркая раздражённым смешком.  
  
— Разумеется они могут тебя слышать, — отвечает он и целует место щипка, успокаивая его, прижимаясь кончиком языка. — Ты живой — кто угодно может тебя слышать. Ты очень, — ещё один поцелуй в челюсть. — Очень, — поцелуй в уголок рта. — Очень, — нерешительный выдох над губами, —  _Живой_.  
  
Поцелуй… сначала нежный, затем напористый, затем беспорядочный. Шерлок пытается устроиться до невозможности близко в кресле Джона, в котором просто нет для этого места: он упирается одной ногой в пол и целует Джона, и он целуем Джоном так, как будто они оба играют за Англию и намерены победить. Оба хихикают, изучают, ищут и смеются, и поддразнивают одновременно. Они чуть не падают с кресла в последующей борьбе — ближе, теплее и глубже, и твёрже, и, наконец, у Шерлока заканчивается терпение, и он дёргает Джона, ставит его на ноги и краснеет, и направляет его к дивану шаг за шагом.  
  
— Призраки! — кричит Джон, пронзительным от смеха голосом, когда Шерлок роняет его на подушки в вихре конечностей и пуговиц. — Пошли вон!


End file.
